The Summer of Simpson
by CalculatedChaos
Summary: Sequel to Death of a Simpson. Maggie is forced to attend a summer camp owned by Mr. Burns. Suspicious of his intent, Lisa volunteers to be a counselor so she can investigate. Meanwhile Bart embarks on the road trip of his life.
1. Long Live the King

**A/N :** So this is a direct sequel to my story from last year, Death of a Simpson. If you haven't read it then some things will not make sense and you'll be missing out on the full experience. This takes place towards the end of the school year started in the previous story and continues through the summer. I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter One- Long Live the King**_

Bart Simpson thumbed the scar on his chest absentmindedly, aware of only two things around him. The first was his friend Milhouse, vigilantly standing near the entrance to the high school gymnasium in which he was currently plotting against his principal. The other was the large, intimidating boy across from him. His name was Nelson Muntz and he was very good at what he did.

The scar was a token he'd recieved from an old enemy almost a year before at the start of his Junior year and he didn't like to think about it. But in times of stress or intense concentration he couldn't keep his hand away from it, feeling the bumps and jagged edges of flesh where the stiches had been torn out in a hurry because of a mistake with the first attempt to save his life. It was oddly comforting to him to feel the scars of a madman's gun. He was very grateful to be alive.

Now, though, that was behind him and his family. He'd enjoyed a celebrity status upon his return to school after a month of being hospitalized. Nearly being killed by a famous psycho ex-clown tends to catch people's attention, surprisingly. The doctors told him because of the wound he would not be able to participate in any sports that year, probably forever since there was little point in trying for the senior varsity teams when you hadn't played the year before. He would be happy sitting on the sidelines and strengthening his social ties, making friends and preparing for what he would be doing for the rest of his life.

His father, Homer, had tried to lecture him once late at night a week ago. The old man insisted he go to law school. Could you imagine? Him, Bart 'America's Badboy' Simpson, going to law school?

Eh, it was worth a shot. Or so he'd told Homer. The gleam in the old man's eye brightened as the subject turned to what he was really after, which also happened to be the reason Bart was currently sitting under the bleachers of Springfield Highs gym with one of his oldest friendly enemies. Principal Dondilinger was retiring this year and Homer wanted to make sure his son gave the man a proper sendoff.

"...and that's why I'm pretty sure my father is insane," Bart finished.

"I dunno, I'm starting to like your old man more and more. I have to wonder how he ever ended up with such a wuss for a son though." Nelson gave him a punch on the shoulder which caused Bart to wince.

"Yeah... so what do you got for me? I was thinking something simple but explosive. Remember that science experiment that Freedman did back at the start of the year to demonstrate acids and bases?"

"Uhh... let me think. No?" Nelson scoffed.

"Look it's real simple. Mix baking soda and lemon juice. Lots of foam in a short amount of time. No permanent damage and it's a real mess to clean up. The man ran this school for over twenty years and I don't really care about whatever it is Homer has against him, I'm not going to get expelled over it."

"That won't get his attention. You want to make your dad proud you gotta think big. I'm thinking... why not collapse the bleachers? All those shop classes would finally pay off."

"But people could get hurt," Bart protested.

"Not badly, and who the hell cares? You've beaten up more than your share of those precious little snowflakes over the years yourself, Simpson. Or have you forgotten that?"

Bart just glared at him.

"Okay, where would you get that many lemons? Won't it look suspicious if you go to a grocery store and buy oh... a couple hundred?" Nelson challenged. "They have your picture you know. I've seen it."

"Won't be a problem, we have a huge lemon tree in walking distance, in case YOU forgot. You were there when we stole it back from those Shelbyville jerks. And my mother keeps so much baking soda on hand that it won't be a problem to get enough of that. So... what do you say?"

"Sure, Simpson. Deal." Nelson shook his hand once before turning to leave.

"I mean it, Nelson. No bleachers. I don't want to be tied to anything stupid and violent."

"S'too late for that," Nelson laughed in his distinctive way and disappeared out of Bart's sight. He heard Nelson shove Milhouse on his way out of the gymnasium.

Bart rubbed his scar again and took a deep breath. Things were never easy when dealing with Nelson Muntz but he had to admit that after all this time he had never found someone to replace the lug. Bully or not, the guy could get stuff done. He just had to hope Nelson wouldn't freelance and knock the bleachers over anyway. In fact, he should probably just assume Muntz would and plan around it.

He climbed out of the bleachers and waved a disheveled Milhouse over to him.

"What was that all about? What are you planning with Nelson?" Milhouse asked with his usual insistence.

"Do you really want to know? It makes you an accessory..." Bart teased.

"Nevermind," Milhouse grumbled. "I'm just sick of always getting left out of the fun stuff."

"That wasn't fun, trust me. And you got to stand guard duty. That's... a kind of fun," Bart grinned.

"If it's so fun then why don't you ever do it?" Milhouse fired back.

"Duh? Because then who would do the planning? You?" Bart allowed his grin to widen.

"I'd make an excellent planner," Milhouse said, though he stared straight at the floor.

"Suuuure you would. And what's the Great Milhouse got in store for Dondilinger? Huh?"

"Oh my gawd, that's what this was about?! Forget it, Bart! I'm not interrupting a schoolwide assembly. I'm don't want to be any part of it."

"Then we are agreed, you stay out of the way, keep your head down, and enjoy the show, as always. We'll do all the work." Bart smacked Milhouse on the shoulder and led him from the gym. "Oh and... bring a poncho."

* * *

Out in the hall, Nelson fumed.

'Stupid Simpson. Can't do anything right. He's nothin but a goody-two-shoes right down to his core, just like his sister. For all he talks about being bad and a rebel he just can't help but do the right thing. It's enough to make me sick.'

He paused when he noticed someone flinch away from him. He hated it when they flinched, so his hand shot out and grabbed the offender by the shirt collar.

It was a tiny freshman, someone who would have every right to be afraid of him, with his reputation.

"Lunch money. Now," Nelson demanded.

"Lunch money? But all our meals are done on a card..."

He slammed the petrified boy up against the nearest locker, his other fist making a dent in it right next to the boy's face.

"It's a figure of speech, it means: Open. Your. Wallet. You don't wanna piss me off. I promise."

He loosened his grip while the kid fumbled for his wallet and emptied it's contents into Nelson's extended hand. A measly three dollars.

"Thats it? Three dollars? Man, it's just not even worth the hassle these days..."

"Nelson Muntz! You put him down this instant!" came a girly shout from down the hall. Nelson turned towards it and was amused to see Bart's sister Lisa storming towards him.

"Oh, what's this? Prince Charming coming to save the fair damsel in distress?" Nelson spat in the wallet, dropped it on the floor and crushed it under his foot.

"You're such a jerk!" Lisa cried, shoving a finger right into his throat.

"Woah, back off. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Lisa flushed and took a step back. "Give it back. It's for class."

"Huh?" Nelson feigned being deaf.

"I said give it back! He can't finish his project if you take his money."

"Oh then by all means." He tore the bills into confetti and sprinkled them on the quivering freshman. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement he was unprepared for.

SMACK!

The echo of Lisa's hand connecting with his face stunned everyone in earshot. She glowered at him.

"I can't believe what an unbelievably cruel person you've become, Nelson. Why?" She started to lose her temper but caught herself and wiped her eyes.

"You better get out of here right now, Lisa," Nelson said under his breath, nursing the welt that was even now growing on his cheek. "Before I do something we'll both regret. People don't get away with hitting me so run or I'll have no choice."

Lisa huffed, grabbed the freshman by his arm and dragged him away.

"Oh and you should talk to your brother about the kinds of things he's getting into, for shame." Nelson shook his head in mock sympathy. Lisa threw an angry glare over her shoulder and he saw her take a few dollars out of a pocket and hand them to the kid.

'Damn. Why's she always sticking up for people like that? She knows I can't hit girls... damn, damn, damn.'

Nelson cracked his knuckles and threw ferocious looks at anyone making eye contact before gathering himself and shoving his way through the crowd.

'If she wants a fight, she'll get one. I don't have to hit someone to get payback. Guess we'll be doing things my way afterall, sorry Bart."

* * *

Two days. It came down to the last minute but they were ready. Nelson and Bart stood under the bleachers again, inspecting the last parts of the plan. They'd taken some old kiddie pools from the city dump, the kind little kids would wade in during exceptionally hot days in the summer and pretend it was swimming. Each one was filled with an inch or two of lemon juice, Bart's fingers still stung from all the lemons he'd had to juice and he severely underestimated the amount of lemons they would need, the tree provided alot of it but he was forced to convince a kid he knew who worked at the local grocery store to sell him a couple cases of raw lemon juice to make up the difference. In exchange he warned Lewis to skip the assembly but refused to say any more on the subject. Lewis was all smiles when Bart departed and Bart knew he would be front and center.

Above the pools were bag after bag of baking soda, each suspended from the underside of the bleachers with a string coated in powdered glass and glue wrapped around them all the way down the line so that, when tugged, the string would shred the bags and dump the powder.

It was as beautiful as it was simplistic. Now the hard part was here, the wait. After double checking all was in order Bart turned to Nelson.

"Okay, we should go get seats, the assembly will be starting soon and classes will start to be let out. Remember, things start after the plaque is handed over."

"Yeah, yeah, get goin we shouldn't be under here anymore," Nelson said with a bit of a quiver in his voice.

Bart noted the nervousness and sighed inwardly, his concerns confirmed. Too bad. He promptly climbed out from the bleachers and exited the gym to blend in with the crowd.

Nelson chuckled as he set about completing the rest of his preparations, including fishing a hidden rope from the far end of the bleachers and leading it to the gap he'd chosen to sit by for his own little prank. With that done he climbed put of the bleachers himself and went to make sure the rope was hidden from a casual glance but easily accessible and proceeded to sit and watch as students began filtering into the gym.

While he waited he thought back to the other day and reaffirmed his decision to do this. True, he knew people could get hurt but what did he care? They never did anything but fear him, hate him. Not a one of them would give him a moments consideration before condemning him as an idiot and bully. More than anything else this is what drove his own hatred, the lack of understanding was such that if he acted any other way then HE would be ridiculed.

Even Lisa had given up on him, a girl he'd dated once a long long time ago. She was one of the only people who ever saw anything more to Nelson Muntz. He felt the spot on his cheek, surprised that even two days later it still stung just a little. She didn't know her own strength, did she really hate him that much now? It was a pain he knew all too much, people abandoning him, giving up on his ability to become a better person. It killed any motivation he may have had to try. So to hell with them. Let 'em fall. One by one they marched in, sheep into the wolf's den.

Nelson jumped when he heard the microphone squeal as it was adjusted for the start of the assembly and he realized he was now surrounded on all sides by the rest of the school. Wow, that was fast.

After all this waiting and finally, it was time. Nelson watched the proceedings patiently, knowing at that at any time he chose he could bring this to an end. Now it was just a matter of savoring the moment. He only had to pull the string at his feet and remove the last of the support keeping the bleachers standing. The sense of power and control over the situation was intoxicating.

Luckily it had been easy, removing the bolts holding each section together, frighteningly simple. He wasn't all that unnerved to discover the school had invested in such shoddy bleachers, but then again there wasn't much that surprised him about this town these days. The beauty of the whole plan was when the bleachers came crashing down under the weight of its poorly built structure there would still be the reaction Bart wanted and it would make things all the more confusing. Nelson silently congratulated himself on his contribution plan, how easily all the parts had come together for him. And it would be worth it just to see the look on Bart and Lisa's faces.

So patiently he waited, knowing that a few more minutes was nothing if it helped ensure the timing was perfect. After listening to several pompous old windbags speak about how pompous another pompous old windbag was for the last twenty years or so the ceremony finally arrived at the point which held any interest for him.

"So to thank Principal Dondilinger for his many many years of dedicated service we are proud to present him with both a nomination for the Princie award and this tasteful plaque," said Mr. Bolas, the elderly head of the school board. He proudly held up the simple plaque and handed it to Dondilinger, who was standing next to him with his head held high.

"Thank you so very much, all of you. I won't go on for long," there was a collective sigh of relief from the students. "But please indulge me while I tell a few stories I've picked up over the years."

Gag. Nelson wanted to retch right then and there. He started thinking about how fast he could reach the platform Dondilinger was speaking from, if there would be time to reach him directly and shove a fist down his throat before anyone could react. But that might be a bit much, no matter how much he might want to do it, or the aging civil servant might deserve it. No, he remembered, I've already got this covered.

Up on the makeshift stage, one they borrowed from the school band, Dondilinger droned on. The staff all looked fascinated with his stories of children who were now old enough to be the parents of many of the students present. The very same students whose eyes were, even now glazed over, each dull orb desperately cried out for an end to this madness. Well maybe he could help with that, even if it would be at their expense.

With a practiced motion, Nelson leaned over, snagged the rope in his hand and continued to stretch while yanking the cord. He heard the telltale 'click click click' that was the last of the support system sliding out of place. When the last one went Nelson jumped off the bleachers, backed several steps away and let out a hearty:

"HAW-huh?"

His eyes screwed up in confusion when he realized everyone in the bleachers was staring at him. Staring, not falling. In fact, in the silence that followed he could even hear snickering from the back of the crowd where he couldn't see who it was.

Damn! What happened?!

"Ah, it seems Mister Muntz has something he would like to say. Or perhaps, confess to?" said Principal Dondilinger, breaking the silence.

"I, I, I... Simpson!!!" he looked around for Bart but could not see him anywhere in the assembly. Oh right, damn he would be in position.

"Perhaps it would be best if Mister Muntz waited outside so we may deal with him later. Oh yes, we know all about it." Nelson heard teachers approaching him from behind and felt arms grabbing his own and leading him towards the exit.

* * *

"Sorry Nelson old buddy, couldn't let you do that," Bart mused grimly as they dragged the boy out one of the side exits. Things couldn't have gone smoother, Dondilinger got one of the things he wanted, Nelson, and Bart would get what he most wanted, opportunity. He glanced down at the cord in his hand and smiled from his position near one of the exits opposite where Nelson was being led out.

With a firm yank he set the rest of the festivities in motion. No one heard it, as the crowd began to murmur. No one heard the bags get sliced open to drop their contents into the kiddie pools below. He'd spent two whole days crushing lemons with Homer for this.

Ten seconds. The fun begins.

Back on the center stage Principal Dondilinger was clearing his throat and attempting to regain control of the crowd.

"Please, everyone, let's not give him any more attention than he's already gotten. Now where was I?"

Thirty seconds. Any time now.

"Oh yes, I was just telling you all about this brilliant honor student I had named Artie Z-"

Dondilinger was interrupted by a scream from the bleachers. The same sound of surprise rippled out from the epicenter and soon students were frantically pushing their way towards the exits in droves.

"What in the-" Dondilinger's eyes grew wide when he saw a fountain of foam pouring out from under the bleachers in the void left by the panicked students. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was preposteruous! "Students, remain calm! Please exit in an orderly fashion there is no danger!"

One student dashed up on stage and grabbed the mike from him.

"He doesn't know that! Run! Run for your lives WE'RE ALL GOOOOOOONNA DIIIIIIIIE!!!!!" he threw the microphone down and disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived.

Bart enjoyed every moment of it. At least until he saw Lisa coming at him with an expression that could strip paint off the walls. He could almost hear her saying 'I know this was your doing, Bartholomew JoJo Simpson. And I'm going to get you for this.'

As she passed she muttered a single word.

"Lemons." Was that... amusement he heard barely contained under all that outrage? Thanks, Lis.

His momentrary fright turned to laughter when he saw every inch of her backside, from head to toe, was covered in foam. She was probably sitting near the front, such a teachers pet.

Yes, he was Bart Simpson. Resident King of Springfield Elementary, Middle and High School during his respective years there. People listened, people laughed. Very few people learned.

Oh, it felt good to be the king.

* * *

**A/N : **The plot will start moving forward in the next chapter when things switch over to Homer. Read and review please!


	2. Sore Losers and Sour Grapes

_**Chapter Two- Sore Losers and Sour Grapes**_

Green. Blue up in the corner. Red three times. Green. Watch for the yellow. Homer Simpson stared at the lights on the console in front of him with all the enthusiasm and confusion of an Amish couple in Silicon Valley. Day in and day out it was the same thing. If he had any other option he would be more than happy to take it but he was getting on in years and didn't have the energy for the kinds of shenannigans he usually liked to occupy himself with. He had kids verging on college to be concerned about and a younger daughter to dote on.

He still enjoyed himself, though, and he knew from the calendar on the wall that today was the day his son Bart was going to prank his old principal. It brought a happy little flutter to his heart to know that it was a Simpson that started their feud and a Simpson who would end it. He didn't even remember anymore what it was about Dondilinger that bugged him so much, he just knew it was fun to mess with the guy. That was all he needed.

He heard his coworkers Lenny and Carl arguing out in the hall right before the door behind him slid open and they wandered in as usual.

"Come on, you expect me to believe Lady Gaga is really a super hero?" Lenny scoffed.

"Well, that or a dude with a thing for other dudes," Carl fired back before turning to Homer. "You got a teenager, which is it Homer? Superhero or gay?"

"Oh man, why do you guys argue like this every day? Is such and such gay? Why is Al Gore killing the planet? Which was worse, New Coke or diamond trafficking in Africa? Blah blah blah. Who cares? The U.N. That's who," Homer trailed off with a blank expression. "What's a Lady Gaga?"

"What's your problem? You used to love this stuff," Carl asked.

"Oh I know but it's the same thing every day. I mean look, I've memorized the entire pattern of lights on this thing and I can barely remember what it's called much less what it does."

"Uh oh," Lenny muttered with a worried look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Homer asked.

"Sounds like someones having his third midlife crisis," Carl stated with a grin.

"Oh you guys are jerks, get outta here I have stuff I could be doing." Homer crossed his arms and pouted.

"Nuh-uh, you know that's a lie. You can't walk away from this. Is this about that camp Burns is pushing down everyone's throat?" Carl prodded.

"Camp? Oh no... no, no, no! Not another one of those company retreats?!" Homer said, horrified.

"Not for us, for the kids. Sheesh, don't you ever check your inbox? They've been sending notices to everyone for weeks now. Even those of us without kids, I guess to make us feel guilty," Lenny said with a sigh.

"I have an inbox?" Homer looked around. Lenny indicated an overstuffed box on the far corner of his desk. Homer grabbed the huge stack of paper and quickly rifled through to the bottom few pieces. He held one up and read out loud.

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter... Lisa?!" His eyes bugged out as he glanced nervously at the imposing stack of paperwork before him. "Oh god, if you are as merciful and kind as Flanders says you are, just strike me down now!"

"Wow, Homer. I mean there's neglectful, and then there's you. Take a look at the fliers they sent out for that camp thing though. Pretty much everyone's upset about it. I still can't believe you never heard," said Carl.

Homer quickly found one near the top and read through it. Before he got halfway he let out a groan.

"Five hundred dollars? Non-voluntary? Who agreed to this? I thought we were a union?"

"I know, I know. It does seem kinda unfair, we tried to talk to Burns about it but he released the hounds. Like I said, everyone's upset," Carl said, noticing the look of disdain on his friends face. "Sorry Homer, didn't mean to ruin your day. Drinks later?"

"Yeah, I'll probably need it since I'm about to do something very dangerous."

"You're gonna kill Burns?" Lenny asked, awed.

"Pfft. I wish, no I've gotta find out more about this, and, should it be necessary, do a whole lotta begging."

Homer stood and set his jaw, determined to have his way, no matter how much he had to kick and scream to get it. As he left Lenny and Carl both looked at the console he'd left unmanned.

"Should we watch this while he's gone?" Lenny asked.

"Nah. Get the brick-rope," Carl replied.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Smithers?" Charles Montgomery Burns sneered, looking to his lacky. His face, cracked with age and as dry as the rest him, was like a snare drum, drawn taut over the prominent bones that were his only remaining birthright.

"It's Homer Simpson, sir. He wants to have a word with you. He was quite insistent," replied Waylon Smithers, leading the nervous employee into his bosses office.

Homer looked from one man to the other waiting for an opening. "Uh... sir?"

"And you let him in? I thought I made myself clear that I was to have no distractions today." Burns glanced at Homer with a look of disgust then smiled like a snake and leaned forward. "Oh fine. What can I do for you, Simpson. Make it fast."

"Well sir, I just heard ab- er... I mean what's the deal with this camp all of a sudden?"

"Homer. Did your friends put you up to this? It is foolish in the extreme to come into my office and start asking questions about things you cannot begin to understand," Burns meshed his fingers together and fell back into his humongous chair with a feather-light 'fwump'. "Do continue."

"Well, sir, it's just that there's no way I can possibly afford five hundred dollars for this camp thing. Is there anything I can do to uh... you know, avoid it?" Homer allowed himself to relax. Usually he'd have been escorted out by now if there was no hope.

"As it stands, there is one other option. Smithers?"

Waylon Smithers gulped as he fished a single sheet of paper out of a file cabinet off to the side of the office. He handed it to Homer and returned to Burns' side.

"What's this?" Homer asked, clearly not impressed. He began to read.

"That, Simpson, is your other option," Burns replied.

"But this is a resignation form," Homer said, his heart sinking down through his chest and to the floor.

"Exactly. This camp was orchestrated as a part of the last round of union negotiations, and as such is now a condition of your employment here. All employees with children ages eight through twelve are required to enroll in this summer's camp."

"Part of our union contract? How is that possible?" Homer asked, letting pretense drop as his voice doubled in volume.

"Those company retreats aren't so 'stupid' now, are they? That's right, you all agreed to this in exchange for no more retreats. There is no room for negotiations, Simpson. You had your chance at that." Burns pointed at Homer. "Smithers, remove the emasculated one from my office, we have nothing further to discuss. Unless, of course, he wishes to actually complete some of his paperwork here today, in which case hand him a pen. By the way, you have until the end of the week to get that stack on your console caught up or the price for you doubles." Burns started to laugh.

"But sir! There's years worth of paperwork there!" Homer said standing and taking a step towards the old man. Burns caught himself midlaugh and his tone turned icy.

"And you only have yourself to blame for that, safety inspector. Keep that in mind the next time you cost my company millions in bribes to continue operating. You're lucky if you should ever see the light of day again at this point. Now, Smithers, remove him, post-haste."

"This is insane! Don't touch me!" Homer shouted when Smithers made to grab him by the shoulder. "This isn't the last you'll hear of this, mark my words Burns. You'll get yours."

"In that case you have until Wednesday. And you can enjoy cafeteria duty until further notice." Burns waved a hand at him dismissively.

Homer screamed angrily and stormed out of the office before he did anything stupid enough to get himself fired. After he was gone, Smithers closed the door to the office and turned back to Burns.

"Was all that really necessary, Mr. Burns? I mean you already have him."

"Its all part of the game, Smithers. You used to know how to play it too, as I recall." Burns tented his fingertips in front of the tip of his hawkish nose. "Everything is proceeding perfectly."

A shrill ringing filled the office then and panicked screams echoed throughout the secretarial cages outside.

"Sir, I do believe Simpson just pulled the fire alarm," Smithers relayed after checking the monitors hidden behind the bookcase.

"Excellent."

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of a short chapter, I know. This is going to be a long story so please bear with me, it gets much better.


	3. What're Friends For?

**A/N:** Ah hah! I bet you all thought I had forgotten about this little story. Well you were wrong! You were all wrong! I'm back baby! Well, mostly. I got busy with life, random things, and it took no small amount of constant encouragement from Narfy to get me back on the wagon (or is it off?). I do have a lot of stuff planned but for the longest time I could not figure out how to get to stuff I really looked forward to writing, after all if I just put that all at the beginning there wouldn't be much point in the buildup, no? So I thought and thought and plotted and planned. And this is the result. (and yes, this **is** just the beginning of the actual plot) Hope you enjoy... :D

* * *

_**Chapter Three- What're Friends For?**_

Homer dropped his weight hard into the driver's seat of his car. It was the end of another long day of work. He had returned to his post once the fire drill was done and suffered silently through the rest of his shift, half expecting to be thrown out at any moment. There was simply no way he could afford the extra expense of Maggie's summer camp. He was already stretched thin enough paying for the entire family, between feeding two growing teenagers, himself, a young daughter, himself and Marge and himself there was more going into their food budget every month than ever before. They had to pay for all of Lisa's extra class materials, those weren't cheap. She was always coming home from school and asking for materials for projects and money for day trips.

Most importantly, Bart's medical bills from last fall were still piling up. They were constantly fighting with the insurance company to get as much of his stay covered as possible. His rehab lasted over a month and if they were stuck with any of the resulting charges it would bury them forever. Homer was relieved his son had survived with little lasting harm, but that wouldn't stop him from making the boy work all summer to help keep their heads above the water.

Homer shrugged and started his car; there was no use worrying about what you can't change. He began driving along the familiar route home when he thought about what Marge would say when she heard about this latest problem. Of course she would get upset, rant and rave about what a horrible old miser Burns was, he'd heard it dozens of times. He needed time to think, away from his family. There had to be a solution.

Recalling the offer of drinks from earlier, Homer flipped open his cell phone and confirmed with Carl that they were all meeting at Moe's after work. Several minutes later he pulled up in front of the bar and shut the car off. After sitting there for a moment, it occurred to him that all Marge had to do was look down the street and see his car parked there, so he restarted the car and pulled around the block to park out of sight.

Getting out Homer let out a long sigh and walked back towards the bar. His mind felt like molasses, he couldn't kick it into gear. Five hundred dollars shouldn't be such a big hassle, Homer lamented. It never seemed to be that much money in the past but now that it actually mattered for his job that he come up with the money somehow it seemed insurmountable. What was Burns up to? Why was he forcing this on everyone? It couldn't be anything good. In his years of working for Burns anytime the man wanted something enough to push this hard it was never good for him or his co-workers. He was a little relieved that it wasn't himself that was going to the camp but at the same time he worried for the safety of his youngest daughter, Maggie. She was a tough girl, and smart, but he couldn't help but baby her just a little here and there. In his mind she would always be his baby daughter and as such held a soft spot in the old man's heart.

As he passed a window display something caught his eye. He stopped, turned and found he was looking in the window of, oddly enough, a camping outlet. Matches & Thatches, Homer read off the hand painted sign hung above the door. It looked new, maybe they just opened.

Intrigued Homer pushed the door open and heard the bell dangling above the door give a little chime as he entered. The clerk on duty looked over at him and nodded, indicating he was currently helping another father and his children. Homer watched as the kids ran circles around their father, grabbing everything they could reach off the shelves and closely inspecting it before presenting their discovery for approval. The father stood in one spot while they whipped around him and managed to keep a smile on his face despite his eyes showing he wanted to shout at them to settle down. Homer had to admire the guy's patience with his children; he would have started yelling after a solid minute of behavior like that. But he could tell the kids were really excited about the trip they were gearing up for.

Homer got a little wistful, thinking about the days when he was young enough to still enjoy the outdoors. Maybe Maggie would want to go, just like these kids, after all she seemed to flourish in situations where you had to fend for yourself. What kind of father would he be if he had to admit to her he couldn't afford to send her.

He looked around as he circled the room, staring at all of the merchandise. There was everything you could possibly want for a camping trip here; tents, lanterns, backpacks of all shapes and sizes, prepackaged logs, lanterns, freeze-dried foods, full sets of cookware which collapsed and fit together into a tiny amount of space you so you could easily pack it in your backpack, a display case full of various assortments of pocket knives and utility tools, a bookshelf containing books on every conceivable topic you could want to find out more about for camping, there seemed to be no end to the stuff people would buy to make the outdoors less… outdoorsy. Homer grinned to himself when he thought about the camping trips he and his family had taken, they hadn't needed half of this stuff, though the other half they probably did. But they'd made it work.

"Sir, have you decided on what you need to purchase?" the clerk had finally caught up with him, but Homer, having become distracted by all the interesting things around him jumped a little when the man put a hand on his shoulder and smiled enthusiastically. "Hi, my name's Kendrick. Welcome to Matches and Thatches; where if we don't sell it, it's a sin against nature."

"Well I really just wandered by and got curious; can you believe all the crazy things they make these days? I mean look at this, who needs a…" he looked closer at a rectangular box with a red cross embossed on the top of it and read the black, stenciled lettering under it. "First aid kit?"

"Yes… I see what you mean," Kendrick looked down at his watch and shifted uncomfortably. "So is there anything you want to know more about?"

"No I really don't want to buy anything, it's just my daughter might be going on a trip this summer and I wanted to take a look to see all the new doodads they had come up with since the last time I went out." Homer inched his way towards the entrance and the clerk gave up, returning to the register to fiddle with some tacky displays.

Homer backed out of the store and as he turned he bumped right into a large stranger who caught him and shoved him back away.

"Hey, watch it bub! I'm walkin here!" the man said with a thick New England accent. Homer attempted to apologize but the man rubbed his arm and took off without waiting to hear it. "Damn locals, all I wants a drink, can't even walk down the…"

Homer watched him go, his eye twitching slightly in irritation. Once the man had turned the corner Homer remembered why he was out walking in the first place and resumed his short trip to Moe's bar. Upon opening the door he was forced to wait several seconds while his eyes adjusted to the familiar dank that permeated every corner of the room. Once he could see properly he saw that Lenny and Carl were already slumped over the bar, three beers deep each. Next to them he saw his old friend Barney who was passed out completely on the counter of the bar. There were a few other people scattered around the room, some businessmen who looked to have wandered in unwittingly and were now regretting their use of manners in ordering a drink.

Behind the bar stood its namesake, Moe the bartender, looking particularly disgruntled as he glared at Barney. Homer cleared his throat and sat down between Lenny and Barney.

"I'll have the usual, Moe."

Moe grunted and grabbed a grimy glass off the shelf behind him, filling it to the brim out of the tap with Duff beer. Lenny and Carl shook themselves out of their stupor and looked over at Homer.

"Oh hey, Homer's here. So we never got to ask, what happened when you confronted Burns earlier," Carl inquired. "He throw you out?"

"No, he told me to either come up with the money or I was fired. What's that guy's problem? Why is he doing this? Can't he just leave us alone? Thanks, Moe," Homer scooped up the glass as Moe slid it down the bar to him and he took a swig.

"I dunno, Homer. Money does things to people, makes 'em crazy, you know? Loosens some screws. Sometimes they just want to mess with us regular people."

"Yeah, maybe he wants all the town's children to run in hamster wheels all summer so he can give us a break? It's not as crazy as it sounds," Lenny chimed in. Homer and Carl looked at him strangely. "Hamster wheels. I'm tellin ya, it's something weird like that. Gotta be."

"What's dis you's guys are wailin about?" Moe hobbled over. "What's Burns up to dis time?"

"Oh he's forcing all the guys at the plant to send their kids to this summer camp he set up, and he's charging us! Like five hundred bucks! It's insane if you ask me," Homer explained.

"Well what's da problem? Five hundred ain't chump change, but it certainly ain't worth all dis moanin. Come on, it's bringin down da mood in tha bar."

"Money's been tight all year, you should know, Moe. I haven't been in as often as I'd like to be."

"True, true. So den why's da money so tight?"

"Medical bills, mostly. Kids are growing up, kids cost money. Lots and lots of money. Money Burns won't pay us and now this. He's actually started charging us to work there. How did we let this happen?"

"Oh yeah… dat's right, Bart was in tha hospital. Sheesh, Homah I don't know what to tell ya's. Want another beer?"

Homer looked down at his empty glass and nodded solemnly. Moe skillfully scooped it up and refilled it.

"So yeah, I don't know what to do. Five hundred bucks means we can barely eat, and that's if I start walking to work," Homer said disdainfully.

"Have you thought about selling your blood?" Lenny asked.

"I would but the doctors told me years ago there was no way anyone would pay for what I got. I wasn't really paying attention," Homer replied.

"Oh! I got it! Why don't you sell a kidney? That might still work," Carl said.

"Can't, I gave one to my father, remember? Old geezer took it to the grave with him, too." Homer frowned at the memory.

"Wait which kid is it Burns is forcin ya to send?" Moe asked, his face losing some of the grimace it seemed frozen into.

"Maggie, why?" Homer looked up at Moe.

"Hmm, nothin, just curious." Moe resumed his frown and turned away, resuming his work on the glasses.

"It's time we got serious, there is no way we're going to let Homer go down when we coulda helped," Carl slammed his fist on the counter.

"You're going to help me pay?" Homer sounded surprised.

"What? No, no, I meant we should rob a bank, you know, just a small one. One of those cash and carry joints."

"Hey yeah! I've got a car loan I wouldn't mind taking care of while we're at it," Lenny said.

"What? No I'm not robbing a bank with you guys!" Homer looked at them worriedly.

"It is the only way," Lenny and Carl said in unison, a flush of excitement some might mistake for greed showing on their faces.

Barney stirred and wobbled in his chair.

"Hey... wuz... what's goin-going on you guys? Why are you yelling so loud?" He held his hands over ears and moaned.

"Homers robbing a bank, want in?" Carl grinned.

"No... I promised I'd- that I... never again, no..." Barney belched loudly and his head slipped off the hand he had perched it on, slamming hard back onto the countertop and he passed out again.

"Well this has been a big waste of time, thanks guys. I'm not robbing a bank to send my daughter to camp, I'm not a criminal. Moe settle me up will ya?" Homer got up from his stool and pushed a ten into Moe's hand. He scowled at Lenny and Carl who had taken to whispering conspiratorially between themselves while Homer waited for his change.

"Homah, don't let it worry ya's too much. Tings'll work out, I'm sure of it." Moe handed him a couple bucks back which Homer palmed.

"Yeah, I'll figure it out. Maybe Flanders is feeling generous." He cringed at the thought of asking Flanders for money again. Even religious types had their limits.

"Yeah, well if you do get a solution, make sure she has a fun time, okay Homah? You don't get to take trips like dis forever."

"Sure thing, Moe. Later everyone, and for the last time no robbing!" Homer almost shouted the last part at Lenny and Carl who jumped and looked over their shoulders with a guilty look on their faces. That was worrisome, Homer thought to himself. He'd have to keep an eye on those two for the next few days.

As he exited the bar he realized he still held his change in his hand and grabbed his wallet to stuff them in. When he unfolded the bills he noticed a piece of paper folded tightly in between them.

Curious he put the money away and unfolded the paper. To his surprise it was a grubby check, smeared with dirt and hastily scrawled. It was made out for five hundred dollars. He saw down in the corner on the line for notes there were written a few words.

"For Maggie's camp," Homer muttered incredulously. Below the line in cramped writing was more, "If you tell anyone, I'll slit you ear to ear. -Moe"

He was floored; Moe had never given money away. Loaned sure, at a hefty interest rate, but this? Homer was tempted to turn right around and return it to Moe but thought better of it since that would embarrass them both in front of everyone and honestly, he quite liked his throat just the way it was.

Silently thanking Moe, he wiped a single happy tear from the corner of his eye. Homer refolded the check and put it into the corner of his wallet where he kept the photos of his children. He had a very special little girl to surprise when he got home so he'd better hurry.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright folks, that's it for this installment. I've got a much clearer idea of where this is headed now so keep your eyes peeled for another update in the next few weeks.

And as always, if you enjoy my work please leave a review so I can respond to and bask in your undeserved praise.

* * *

Here I must add a shameless plug. Please check out this forum:

w w w. g e n e r a t i o n y e l l o w . p r o b o a r d s . c o m

It's a fledgling community which desperately needs new members. There are several activities you can participate in such as weekly clubs for episodes of the Simpsons, various films (non-simpsons) and a fanfiction review club. So if you'd like some more critical looks at your work then stop by!


	4. A Difficult Decision

**A/N: **Me again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter everyone! I was genuinely surprised when I got so many within a few days of my last update. I really wanted to make this one good so yeah it took a while to put out. I'm also kind of lazy and real life hasn't been cooperating very well lately. But I will persevere and continue writing this story until it's complete and out of my head.

**Edit:** Thanks to The Simpsons Fan for the suggestion on the title, I like this much better than the original.

* * *

_**Chapter Four- A Difficult Decision  
**_

It had been a long year for Maggie Simpson, following the near death of her brother Bart. She was mostly over the events of the previous fall but there was something about them that, to her, felt unfinished. Something in the back of her mind refused to let it go, despite coming to peace with her actions that day. It was like a nervous tic that kept you up at night until you were forced to acknowledge it and make it stop. She knew, however, that it could be much worse and she was glad she had been able to put the guilt behind her quickly. Sideshow Bob was dead and her family was safe from his evil plotting at last. That was good enough for her.

Maggie grinned and moved her pawn forward causing Bart to frown. The two of them had made chess a ritual every evening. Since Bart rarely went out during the long months of his recovery there wasn't much else to do. When he finally did feel good enough to try going somewhere it was the dead of winter so there wasn't a lot to do anyway and by then it was part of their daily routine.

Bart was reluctant to learn at first, dismissing the game as something for nerds like their sister Lisa, but when Maggie continued pestering him to learn it he was surprised at how much he enjoyed playing. He may not have had natural book smarts like Lisa, but he did have a head for strategy. Week after week they played and practiced while Bart's skill steadily improved. Eventually they were evenly matched and Maggie was forced to start playing seriously. It felt good to exercise one's mind in a game designed for forward thinking, especially when you were doing nothing but that during the long road to recovery like Bart was, but well beyond that was simply being able to spend time with her brother. He really had changed for the better since the incident and she was glad he was still around to enjoy things like this with her.

Now, having moved her pawn, Bart could see Maggie had led him into somewhat of a trap. He could move and capture the piece which would be threatening his king on her next turn but he would have to sacrifice his queen to do so. The pawn would also be protected when it advanced the next turn, leading to a checkmate, so he quickly analyzed the board and selected his best option. He smoothly moved his last bishop to the spot the pawn would occupy the following turn, blocking the play. He would most likely lose it now but it was better than losing his most versatile piece.

"Excellent move, Bart," Maggie said scratching her chin. She was counting on him not seeing that move and now was reevaluating her position. A noise from the direction of the hallway outside the rumpus room where they were seated caused her to look up and they both heard a car door slam.

"Oh good, your father's home, dinner will be ready in five minutes kids," said Marge loudly from the kitchen. Lisa, who had been reading quietly in the corner, marked her page and got up to inspect the game. In turn Maggie touched a series of pieces, shaking her head after each one. Lisa watched carefully and raised an eyebrow when she realized what Maggie was doing.

The door across the hall opened and Homer entered. He gave them a big smile and walked to the kitchen. The three Simpson children clearly heard the sound of a kiss and each stuck their tongues out in mock disgust.

"What's that for?" Marge asked, surprised.

"Nothing, just having a good day and thought I'd share," Homer replied jovially.

"Oh, well that's sweet of you dear," Marge said and there was a suspiciously long pause before she poked her head around the corner into the rumpus room, blushing slightly. "You kids should get washed up we're having spaghetti you know."

Maggie and Bart looked at their game and found it was now impossible to concentrate.

"I guess we can finish afterward," Bart offered and Maggie nodded quickly. They filed out and washed their hands at the sink before gathering in the dining room. Homer had already taken his seat at the head of the table and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his meal.

"So… kids, how was your day at school?" he asked nonchalantly. Bart sighed, knowing what he wanted to hear.

"Well, _someone_ sabotaged Principal Dondilinger's acceptance speech during the assembly today," Bart said proudly.

"Great!" Homer exclaimed, "My day just keeps getting better and better. I'm proud of… whoever it was that did that." He winked.

"Yeah, great. S_omeone_ ruined my favorite pair of pants and shirt with a mixture of baking soda and citric acid," Lisa seethed, she gave him a hard punch on the shoulder. "By the way you need to scrub harder to get rid of the smell of lemons next time,_** Bart**_."

"Heh heh… yeah…" Bart mumbled, having forgotten that little detail from earlier. "But you should have been there Homer! Everyone was freaking out. Also, Nelson tried to bring down the whole assembly which would have been awesome if it wouldn't have hurt so many people. He was embarrassed and caught in front of everybody."

"That jerk! He's been terrible this year, more than usual. I'm glad he got caught before anything bad happened, he deserves whatever punishment they give him. I wouldn't be surprised if he got expelled for this," Lisa said. She suddenly looked guilty for a moment and then patted the spot on his shoulder she had just hit. "I guess I can forgive you because you managed to stop that from happening, Bart."

"Thanks, Lis," Bart said trying to hide his wince. "Necessary sacrifices, you know?"

"What about you Maggie? How was your day at school?" Homer turned his attention to his youngest child.

"Nothing exciting happened unless you count Eric getting sick and throwing up all over his desk. That was pretty neat I guess." Maggie scrunched her face and imitated the motion. "BLeeeeeeehhhhhh…"

"Maggie don't do that at the table, we're about to eat on it," Marge admonished as she brought in the giant pot of boiled noodles. She turned around and quickly returned with a plate of buttered bread, a bowl of salad and a mixing bowl full of sauce. One more trip to the kitchen brought the drinks and a second bowl of sauce for Lisa, this one made without the meat.

They all promptly dug in and filled their plates with what they wanted. Marge put her hand up before they started eating, however, and they quickly said grace. Talking was kept to a minimum until the meal was nearly over and Homer was starting on his third helping.

"So Homer, how was work?" Marge asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Oh, uh… well about that. It was… good. Actually I've got a bit of news for a certain special someone." Homer fixed his attention on Maggie. "I hope you're ready for the best summer of your life Maggie because daddy has a surprise."

"Really? How come she gets a surprise, what about the rest of us?" Bart complained. Maggie looked up at her father with a curious expression on her face.

"Guess who gets to spend four weeks at summer camp?" Homer said liltingly.

"What? You can't do that!" Maggie shouted.

Homer seemed taken aback by the reaction. "But honey, I thought you'd be happy to have a chance to be away from home for a while."

"I am! I already have plans for the summer, don't you remember? Sarah's family won a trip to the Bahamas and they invited me along as well! We're supposed to leave a couple weeks after the break starts…"

Homer knew he had messed up, he had completely forgotten about her trip. "Maggie please, don't be angry with me. You can go to the Bahamas another time."

"There isn't going to be another time, dad. You can't do this, you can't make me go. You already said I could do this," she growled.

"You don't understand, I didn't sign you up for this it was Burns. If you don't go I'll be fired," Homer pleaded.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would Mister Burns sign his employees' children up for summer camp?" Lisa asked.

"Well it's complicated but he is the one running the camp and we… sort of agreed to this unknowingly."

"Burns is running a summer camp? That makes even less sense than before," Lisa continued, looking over at Bart and Maggie. "Something's up."

"That's not even the worst part, he's making us pay for it too," Homer said. "But not to worry, Marge. I've already handled that little problem."

"Homer… you promised no more gambling. Is that why you were so late today?"

"I didn't gamble, Marge, but I really can't talk about it. Just trust me, I got the money nice and legally." He saw the look on her face and added quickly, "I swear."

"I don't care about that, I don't want to go!" Maggie yelled. "Can't you just, like, pay for the camp but not send me?"

"No… Burns was pretty insistent when I spoke to him earlier and if he runs his summer camp anything like an employee retreat you don't have a choice about going. Please Maggie, I'll make it up to you somehow just please, please, please do this for daddy, okay?"

Maggie twisted her face in anger and stormed out, disappearing upstairs and into her room. Marge gave the rest of them a concerned look before excusing herself and following Maggie upstairs.

* * *

"Maggie?" Marge asked, entering her bedroom. Maggie was sitting on the end of her bed clutching the alto saxophone she had been learning to play at school. She had tried playing the baritone sax like her sister Lisa but found it too cumbersome and opted for the much smaller and more practical version. Marge saw a little of Lisa in her now as she sat, sadly going through the scales from memory and trying to distract herself. "I know you're upset, dear, but you can't be angry with your father over this. It sounds like he doesn't have a choice."

"You're asking me to ruin my summer and disappoint my best friend…" Maggie said while placing the saxophone back on it's stand. She didn't want to look at her mother so she turned away and laid face down on the mattress. "We talk about it every day at school, if I turn her down now after having already said yes I don't know how she'll react."

"Maggie, your friend will understand," Marge said as she sat on the bed next to Maggie and placed a hand soothingly on her arm. "You're a big girl now, and you always act so mature. I think your father is trying really hard not to disappoint you. You know that. I hope you can see the bigger picture here."

"I do… but these things always happen. I've set up my whole summer and now because of some awful old man all of my plans have to change. I don't even like summer camps, they sound boring and stupid."

"I don't know, I've been to a few myself and I always had a lot of fun. Who knows, maybe you'll even make a few new friends," Marge said.

"But I don't want new friends," Maggie replied grumpily.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true. Just give it a try. Talk to your brother and sister, they went to one themselves when they were about your age and they had fun."

"Yeah, in Tijuana," Bart said, standing at the open door. "We gonna finish that game or what?"

Maggie rolled over and sat up to look at her brother, "Thanks Bart, but I think I'm too distracted to continue now. Maybe Lisa will take my place."

Bart shrugged. "Suit yourself. And if it's any consolation I'd be more than happy to provide you with a list of… activities for you to engage in while you're there. Heh heh heh…"

Marge frowned at him. He realized he'd better not say any more and he returned downstairs.

"I know you'll make the right decision in the end, Maggie. Trust your heart, you'll see what the right thing to do is. Sarah will understand." Marge got up and left Maggie to think further on things.

Maggie knew she was going to have to fold eventually, she didn't want her dad to lose his job due to her selfishness. After all they had only invited her in the first place because they were given four tickets and only had three family members and no one else lived nearby. She scooted to the edge of the bed where she had been sitting a few minutes before and sighed deeply, summoning her resolve and quelling her own disappointment at missing what was sure to be a fun trip. She would just make the most of her situation, there was nothing else to be done about it. She wandered through the house searching for her father and found him still sitting at the table, though the food had been cleared away. He looked miserable so she snuck up behind him and gave him a quick hug from the side.

"It's okay dad. I've thought it through and realized it's not your fault. I have no choice but to go through with this camp, and who knows maybe it'll be fun. I guess I'll tell Sarah the bad news tomorrow."

"Aww, Maggie, thanks for understanding. I'll try to help you have the most fun you've ever had there, I promise."

"That's great and all," she laughed, "but don't think this lets you off the hook. I won't forget your promise to make it up to me."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping you missed that part," Homer said sadly. Under his breath he added, "Me and my big mouth. Well what's it gonna cost me? Another pony?"

Maggie only smiled and walked away.

* * *

Bart found Lisa back in the rumpus room, her nose buried in the book again. She didn't appear to be reading so much as deep in thought however, and she didn't notice him enter the room.

"Hey, Lis," he said. "Lisa."

She still didn't notice him so he grabbed the book by the spine and pulled it out of her hands. Lisa blinked a couple times before realizing the book was no longer there and she looked up at Bart holding the book tauntingly above her.

"Hey, give that back. I was reading that."

"You were not. I saw you, you have something on your mind. What's up?" Bart said handing the book back.

"I'm not sure, it's about that camp. It just doesn't make any sense for Burns to be doing this. He has to be up to something and that can't be good for Maggie. I just don't know what we can do about it. If only we could investigate it somehow, make sure the place is safe."

"Sheesh you're thick. Why don't you just become a camp counselor? You are in High School now, unless you forgot," Bart said.

"Bart, that's it! You're a genius!"

"I know."

"That gets me inside the camp and I would even have access to all the scheduling, activity plans and parts of the camp I wouldn't if I were to just break in," Lisa said excitedly. Then her face fell slightly, "But I don't know anything about being a camp counselor. I don't know any sports, or activities."

"Yeah but you like bossing people around and it's not like you have to participate in the activities, just keep an eye on everyone. You can figure things out as you go, right?"

"I guess so…" Lisa said. "Yeah it shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, now get over here so I can finish this game. I need closure and I almost had her," Bart sat down in front of the chess board again and motioned towards it enthusiastically. "Not even you can win from this position."

"Oh please, Bart. I saw your 'position'. Maggie could have you in checkmate at least a dozen ways within a few moves. She's just toying with you now." To prove her point she moved a single piece and Bart's jaw dropped.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

As always, please review if you have the chance. I like hearing what you all think, even the people who chose to remain anonymous.

Stick around for the next chapter where we join Maggie at school the next day and we are introduced to our second main character. Bet you can't guess who it is! (no it's not an OC)


	5. A Bright New Morning

**A/N: **Oops. I think I updated.

First I would like to say thanks for your patience. I know my updates take longer than they should and I have gotten some grief for the long wait times from several people lately. Still, I will write my story how I want it and while I want people to enjoy it and comment I will not change how I do things for the sake of a few others. Lately I've hit a bit of a snag in my personal life and am working towards getting myself back on my feet, but for the time being my motivation has been extremely low and as such writing is a tedious process. I hope that doesn't lead to people dropping this story as I still have a lot of awesome plans for later and if you stick around I promise you an interesting, if not wild, ride. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me, on with the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Five- A Bright New Morning  
**_

Maggie found herself sitting in the bottom of a simple row boat staring up into the swirling sky. The longer she lay there the more the urge consumed her to sit up and look around. She spied two oars, one on each side of the boat and decided to listen to her instinct. When her eyes crested the edge of her vessel she found she couldn't see anything but fog in every direction.

Again the urge came over her to move so she did the only thing she could do; she grabbed each oar and began to row.

The inky, smooth surface of the water was impossible to see into and it offered no clues as to where she was. It was absolutely still save for the ripples caused by the rocking of her boat so she was sure it was a lake or pond. Despite not really understanding why, she rowed with all her might. On and on she rowed, somehow sure that her goal was near. It seemed to go on forever and she soon grew to enjoy the soft lapping of the water as she skimmed along its surface.

Just as she was becoming sure that there would be no end to this lake, the light dimmed and Maggie turned to see a massive cliff face looming out of the fog. At the same moment she saw the rocks at its base and realized she could not stop herself in time to avoid them.

She squeezed her eyes tight and braced for impact.

But it never came.

Maggie opened her eyes and instantly lost her breath when she found she was now standing on the very edge of the cliff she had just looked up at. Below her the boat collided with the rocks and she saw it quickly succumb to the water's grasp. The fear of falling consumed her and caused her to wobble and overbalance dangerously towards the open air. At the last second however, she felt a hand grasp hers and pull her back to safety. Maggie collapsed to the ground and looked up at her would-be savior. The figure was shrouded in darkness making it difficult to see many details but she could see it was tall and lean, with a huge bushel of hair.

Maggie felt her entire body tense at that moment, the skin prickled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was something horrifyingly familiar about this towering figure and she tried to open her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs but instead she opened her eyes and realized her alarm clock was going off right next to her head. Groggily she slapped the snooze button and shook her head, now not quite sure why her skin was covered in goose bumps or why she felt sick to her stomach.

Then she remembered that today was the last day of the school year and reasoned that would explain the feelings of nervousness she couldn't dispel. Every time she thought about the impending summer since finding out she was going to that camp it seemed less fun than before. She had gritted her teeth and told Sarah about the sudden change of plans and she'd taken it about as badly as Maggie expected and that didn't make things any better. She was counting on being able to spend most of her summer with her friend and now she was going to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere doing arts and crafts she had mastered years ago.

Still, it was the last day of school and she would have to work hard not to enjoy it. She rolled out of bed and walked to her window, opening it up to let in some of the fresh morning air. The sun had yet to rise above the fence that surrounded their back yard but already she could see it's rays lighting up the sky to the east. Below her she saw Santa's Little Helper, tethered to the tree and looking up at her with a lonely expression on his face. Her mother must already be up because that was the first thing she did every morning. Maggie waved and opened the top drawer of the desk next to her window where she kept a bag of doggie treats for just this occasion. Santa's Little Helper was a very old dog and she was worried about all the weight he had lost in the last year so she secretly fed him whenever she could to keep him healthy. Though most mornings she was as likely to see him eating his own leavings as the treats she tossed down into the yard. Today though he stood up on his hind legs and pulled against the leash while he whined and pleaded for the food. Maggie laughed and tossed it in a perfect arc to land right in the dog's mouth.

That done, Maggie wheeled around and ventured out into the hallway, knowing full well that the other members of her family would still be asleep this early, so she took her time in completing her morning routines and getting bathed for the day. Around twenty minutes later she heard stirrings out in the hall and wrapped up. Exiting the bathroom she saw Homer standing cross legged in the hallway, he disappeared into the bathroom with a loud sigh of relief as she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Marge was already busily preparing the end of the year meal, one she prided herself on year after year.

"Good morning, Maggie, did you want two eggs or three?" Marge asked as she whisked around the kitchen from station to station preparing French toast, regular toast, pancakes, hash browns, bacon and two egg dishes; fried and scrambled. She always outdid herself on days like this but there was never a time when you could see a smile on Marge Simpson's face like when her entire family was gathered and enjoying her cooking. Maggie held up two fingers and grabbed a plate off the counter, helping herself to some French toast and a glass of orange juice.

"So, today is the last day of school," Marge continued with the small talk as she rushed to get everything done.

"Yep, and then… I leave for summer camp this coming Monday." Maggie replied.

"Well don't forget your father wants to take you shopping for all your supplies tonight so don't lollygag after school, you come right home and be ready."

"I think he's more excited about this than me and he's not even getting anything," Maggie said.

"He just wants you to have a good time, Maggie. Please try to indulge him. And… don't let him come home with a flamethrower or other such nonsense, just the basics." Marge replied.

"Can I get a pocket knife?" Maggie asked, not daring to look directly at her mother. She knew it was a long shot but she wanted one anyway. Marge paused before continuing her preparations and it was a full minute before she turned around and gave Maggie a look of concern.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, young lady. Who knows what could happen, you could get cut, you could hurt someone else by accident…"

"Mom, everyone else there is going to have one. I asked around and most of them are either in the Junior Campers or have one anyway, I don't want to be the only one without a knife. Besides I'll be super responsible with it and only take it out if I'm in serious danger like if a bear attacks or something not that one would or... it could come in handy for a lot if you think about it."

Marge murmured but didn't answer her daughter, instead turning around once again to finish breakfast and think further about her daughter's request. Maggie gave up trying to convince her and decided to simply pressure her father later once they were alone at the store. The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted the girls to his arrival and Homer walked in, looking to be half asleep again. He sat at the table and nodded his head a few times before a waft of bacon from the counter brought him wide awake.

"Bacon me," he said flatly. Marge set a plate in front of him and gave him a small pile to work on while she loaded another up with various things she knew from experience he would want. "Mmmmm… freshly seared pork… You make the world's greatest bacon, Marge. It's always crispy on the outside and rubbery on the inside. Perfection."

"Well thank you, Homer. Leave some for the kids." Marge spoke clearly, showing she meant business and Homer had to restrain himself from taking another helping as he discovered the other plate Marge brought to him and dug in. Further noises from upstairs alerted everyone to the teenagers awakening up there. Within a few minutes Lisa appeared with her hair sticking up at a funny angle on one side of her head, looking grumpy as if she had just been kicked out of the bathroom and she sat down without saying anything. She grabbed a plate and a stack of pancakes and immediately began to dig in. Before long Bart wandered in, sat down and grabbed a little of everything.

"Ah yes. Eleven years of hell down, one to go, eh Homeboy?" Bart set his feet on the table and tipped his chair back to toast the occasion. Marge gave him a stern look and he set back down and started eating."

"That's my boy, always thinking two steps ahead." Homer said boisterously.

"I was thinking of checking out a few places this summer…" Bart suddenly dropped off and cringed as if he said something wrong.

"Oh and are any of those places colleges, Bart?" Marge asked, now finally settling into the remaining chair. "You need to be thinking about which ones you'll be applying to next year. Don't you let that slide."

"Relax mom, I got it all figured out. Martin, Milhouse and I are throwing together some money and going on a road trip. We can hit a college in every town if we plan it that way."

"What about Nelson Muntz? Isn't he going to college too?" Marge asked while she nibbled thoughtfully at a piece of bacon.

"Well he was going to come, actually we were going to take his car since it's in better shape than any of ours but well… he can't go now." Bart shoveled another mouthful of pancake into his mouth and didn't look like he wanted to discuss it further. Lisa quelled the feelings of envy she had at her brother touring college campus' without her and another detail caught her attention.

"Oh he's still being punished," Lisa said in a very satisfied way. "Well, good. It's about time the school stopped letting him do whatever he wants."

"Maybe…" Bart said noncommittally. He looked like he wanted to say something more but in the end he gave up. Lisa raised one eyebrow but didn't push for more details. Bart's friendship with Nelson had always been rocky, they usually got along great but they had hit a few rough patches lately and she wondered if that contributed to the events the day of the assembly. Nelson was spending the rest of the year in solitary detention and he was a sad sight to behold whenever she needed to drop by the office; locked up in a tiny little cubicle room with a window like some animal in the zoo. She knew he deserved it but that concept of punishment seemed too strict to her no matter who it was. She had brought this up to the staff several times but no one seemed to listen. Secretly she'd snuck a few of Bart's older comics under the door and later on she saw the corners of one poking out of a book he appeared to be reading at the end of the day.

"So anyway, now we're using Martin's graduation gift which works out better for everyone, except Nelson. Though he is being sort of a tool about the gas costs," Bart continued.

"Oh yeah I forgot Martin was graduating early. Well good for him, he'll do well for himself." Lisa said. Bart rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he'll get to class that first day and pee himself because everyone's suddenly so much older than him. I've heard his panic attacks in the bathroom. Guy needs a vacation; which is why he agreed to drive us around in that little hybrid his parents bought him."

"A hybrid? Martin got a hybrid?" Lisa said, suddenly sounding very interested.

"Yeah yeah, quit drooling or you'll find it harder to ask him out later," Bart quipped and tossed his fork onto the plate. He rubbed his belly and made a very satisfied sound before getting up. "C'mon Lis, we better finish getting ready for for school."

Lisa looked at her watch and nodded, getting up and hugging Marge goodbye and giving Homer a little kiss on the top of the head. They headed back upstairs while Maggie, Marge and Homer finished their meal. Before long they were heard heading out the door and Lisa shouted towards the kitchen.

"Bye, might be home late from school today."

"What? Lisa wait…" Marge started to get up but both kids were already out the front door and she knew it would be no use trying to get them back now. Teenagers. She hoped her daughter would use her best judgment for any of the festivities she was bound to end up attending after class and sighed at the thought that not so long ago that was her headed out the door. She smiled at Homer lovingly and started to clear the table.

Maggie, meanwhile, had gotten up and fetched her book bag. As she came down the stairs to wait outside Marge caught her by the handle on the bag near her neck and turned her around. Smoothing Maggie's hair, Marge bent down and gave her daughter a goodbye hug.

"You be good today, I've thought about your request and we will discuss it when you get home."

"Yes, Mom." Maggie looked down at the carpet and kicked at it, disappointed but no less determined to get one and learn every cool thing you could do with a pocket knife by the time she left next week. Marge returned to the kitchen and Maggie walked out the front door to the curb by the street. Bart and Lisa were already long gone in Bart's car. She could've caught a ride with them but honestly the way Bart drove scared her so she felt more comfortable chatting with her friends on the way to school on the bus.

She looked down the street and right on time saw the bus turn onto her road. The rickety old bus rolled to a stop right in front of her and the door opened up with a blast of noise from the children inside. Otto was making just as much noise as the rest of them and he beckoned her onto the bus quickly.

In any case, Maggie mused, thinking back throughout the school year, sometimes Otto took them on some interesting side trips.

* * *

**A/N: **I have changed a little bit about my plans for this chapter and moved the part where she arrives at school in the next one so I can dedicate the proper focus on the events of that day and then we will meet the person I hinted at in the notes from last chapter. Only a couple more chapters before the anticipated camp, and there is so much to do before we get there.

Hope to see you soon, I have more writing to do.


	6. The Last Day of School

**A/N: **Hello again, everyone. I don't have much to say this time around but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The majority of it came to me last night in a stroke of inspiration and after reading through it several times I think I like it just the way it is. Heck I even got a decent head start on chapter seven before I ran out of steam due to how late it was. Narfy was able to help me break the stalemate in my head and now that this chapter is done I have one more and it will be off to camp.

* * *

**_Chapter Six- The Last Day of School_**

The bus employed by Springfield Elementary had almost as many dings in it as its driver, Otto Mann. The two of them had been through a lot together over the years and he took care of her as best he knew how. More students had ridden in the back of his bus than he could count and Otto knew he could be proud of the job he did getting students to their school in time. Well, most of the time anyway. To him this was the greatest job in the world, all the free time he could want between taking the kids to school in the morning, home in the afternoon and just about every other place around town for fieldtrips in between.

What he chose to _do_ with his spare time, though, was his own business and more often than not it was best left unspoken. Otto had grown accustomed to his routine over the years so what this young girl was asking him to do didn't sit right with him. Oh, he would do it of course, he owed the Bartdude that much at least for keeping his various indiscretions private throughout the years, but he wasn't sure he should be willingly contributing to the delinquency of a- oh screw it.

Otto nodded his acceptance and Maggie gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder causing the bus to jerk momentarily.

"Thanks Otto, you're the best!" She slid out into the aisle and made her way back to the seat where she left her backpack when she first entered the bus. She may have to go to camp without a choice this summer but she was at least going to kick it off with a bang. And the best way she could see doing that was to skip the last day of school altogether. As she sat down she knew there were almost half a dozen sets of eyes on her at that very moment waiting eagerly to find out if her idea would pan out. She allowed herself to smile finally and all around her she could hear sighs of relief and knew this was going to be a day to remember.

"Awesome, who wants to go to school on the last day anyway," said Gerald from across the aisle, the boy who got on just down the road from where she did every day. He was usually a jerk but sometimes he was good company and for what she had planned he would be extremely useful. She knew he was able to keep his mouth shut if he had to.

The bus continued on its usual route, most of the students on it none-the-wiser about what it was destined to do as soon as they got off. Maggie had to struggle to keep herself contained as she worked out the details of her plan in her head. She knew she had to be back in time for the end of school, heck if she was lucky her teacher wouldn't even bother saying anything about a few students skipping her class on the last day and nobody would ever have to find out. All they had to do was keep their mouths shut, what was the school going to do, give them detention? No the teachers looked forward to the summer just as much as the students did.

Bart would be proud, she had managed to keep a straight face all through breakfast, and nobody suspected a thing about what she had been planning since the day she found out about the camp. Maggie would love to take Sarah along with her but Sarah didn't ride the bus, she caught a ride with her mother every morning and she wasn't sure the girl was up to this sort of thing anyway; she was much more delicate than Maggie and would probably chicken out at the last moment. Plus ever since she canceled their trip Sarah had been sort of distant, but Maggie was sure they would patch things up before the summer was over.

The bus pulled to a stop yet again and suddenly everyone was moving except for the six kids who were in on this little excursion. It was painful waiting for everyone to clear out and Maggie sympathized for what Otto had to go through every morning just to get them to school. Finally they were the only ones left and Otto looked into the wide mirror above the windshield and saw that they were still sitting there.

"Alright! We gotta get goin my little amigos, don't want anyone to see you all sittin back there." He shifted out of park and floored it, quickly leaving the school behind. As soon as they were around the corner and the school was out of sight all six students let out a cheer for the end of the year festivities.

"So Maggie, where are we going?" asked Kevin, a pale and usually very shy boy asked from towards the back of the bus. Maggie hopped out of her seat and turned around to face them; she climbed up onto the seats and stood in the aisle with one leg on each seat.

"Well, what better way to start a Springfield summer than by ruining the one over in Shelbyville?" Maggie shouted over the roar of the bus engine. "I say we go over there and let them know just what we think of them!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Gerald.

"You just let me worry about that, it's going to be a surprise," Maggie said coyly. She reached down and unzipped the top of her backpack, revealing several cans of spray paint. "They will never see us coming."

She raised one of the cans over her head and pumped it triumphantly while the other kids cheered and began to talk amongst themselves excitedly. Maggie sat back down in her seat, her head swimming with details of what she had planned for the day. Everyone knew she was the legendary Bart Simpson's sister, her teacher, Miss Hoover, made sure of that back at the start of the school year so it was easy to win them over when she promised some excitement for the end of their year. They were careful to stay hidden from sight as the bus rolled through downtown on its way to the bridge out of town but before long they were leaving Springfield behind. Fifteen minutes passed in silence, and then a sign on the side of the road showed Shelbyville was only a few miles away and this brought yet another cheer from her legion of Springfield warriors. As Shelbyville approached she looked over into the bluffs that surrounded the town and spotted an old relic. Standing up on the seats again she caught their attention.

"You see that out there? Where it says 'Springfield Sucks'? My brother Bart left his mark on Shelbyville years ago and if you look closely you can see where they had to paint over the word 'rules' before they could fix it. Now what say we do them one better and correct their mistake?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted back. Otto took his cue and pulled off on a dirt road. They wove their way up towards the bluff face where the offending graffiti had announced their town's suckage for more than five years. Then the bus pulled up short and a cloud of dust rolled around the outside of it. Otto opened the door and excused himself.

"I don't really want to be around when you all… look the less I see the better." He walked off and started fidgeting with something in his pocket which turned out to be a lighter. He shouted over his shoulder, "Don't bother me for at least fifteen minutes, just get it done."

Maggie was the first one out of the bus and she immediately headed for the trail that led up the final distance to her target. As she crested the shelf where all those years ago Bart had tricked the kids from Shelbyville into letting him deface their bluffs she got a good look at the town of Shelbyville. She never really cared much for the rivalry between their towns if she was being perfectly honest, but it was easier to subscribe to the mainstream opinion when she didn't exactly like them either. Every time she encountered someone from Shelbyville there was always an edge to their voice that told her they didn't like her either. Behind her came the other five kids who were brave enough to trust the start of their summers to her. Gerald, Kevin, Eric, Stacy and Mikey.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted one more person stepping down out of the bus. She'd had no idea they had an extra passenger and even more surprising still she saw that it was her classmate Stewie. He looked around confused for a few minutes before spotting them standing up the path and he immediately got an angry look on his face and started pacing towards them.

"What the hell? This isn't the school, where are we?" he said, his face turning red as he approached and saw them all staring at him like he was some kind of alien. "What?"

"Dude, we're in _Shelbyville_, why didn't you get off back at school?" asked Mikey accusingly.

"I thought we _were_ at school you moron. I was just caught up in a book."

"And when we were all cheering, you didn't think to ask then?" Maggie pressed him, not liking this loose end that suddenly arose. If he chose to rat them out they might still get in trouble, it was one thing to disappear for a few hours but if they knew what you were up to while you were gone that was something else entirely.

"Didn't hear you, had my music on. What the hell are we doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Well you're here so you might as well help; you want to get those Shelbyvillians just as much as us don't you?" Maggie asked.

"I don't even know where to begin telling you how much I don't care about what you're all up to." Stewie crossed his arms and looked around at them.

"So, what? You're gonna rat us out? You gonna sell us up the river Stewart Griffin?" Maggie advanced on Stewie and his short stature allowed Maggie to tower over him.

"Noooooo, if you'd back off I was just going to say I won't tell on you, if, _if_ we turn around and go back to Springfield right now. I don't want to get in trouble and I never wanted to go on this little trip in the first place so let's go."

"We're already here, and Otto is MIA for at least another ten minutes so why don't we just get it over with?" Maggie grabbed Stewie by the shoulder and spun him towards the monument to Springfield's shame. "You see that? They are mocking our town; we can't let this injustice stand, can we?"

"Well… I guess we won't get in any more trouble than we already are if we get caught so it can't hurt to take a few minutes. Not that I care about your town or anything, but if I'm going to live there I might as well be on the winning side," Stewie reasoned before pulling his shoulder out of her grasp.

"Good, now we better get working fast." Maggie popped the top off the can of spray paint that best matched the color of the rock before her and shook it up. She sized up the words in front of her and found the best way to cover up the word 'sucks'. She worked hard for a good five minutes until she was satisfied with how it looked. She then took the other can of paint and wrote out in huge black letters '**RULES!**'. There was a little room way down at the bottom and in a moment of inspiration Maggie signed it 'El Barto' in honor of her brother's old prankster moniker. Pride swelled in Maggie as she surveyed her work and she spun to stand defiantly at the edge of the bluff overlooking Shelbyville. Her eye caught the school down below and her mind conjured a fiendish plan on the spur of the moment. Sure it was wildly reckless, but they would go down as legends back at school once word reached there.

"Guys, come here. I just got a wicked awesome idea." Maggie motioned the rest of the group forward. She pointed down at the school and continued. "What if… what if we could get down there and oh… I don't know… lock all the doors to the school so they can't get out at the end of the day? We might as well make the most of our early vacation by sealing the deal, imagine their faces when they get out of school and find they're sealed inside? Then when they get out… they'll see this." She nodded her head back towards the freshly modified graffiti.

"Oh no, I don't like this at all." Stewie complained. "Come on, I want to head back."

Maggie rounded on Stewie and shoved him back.

"Look you little weasel, we're doing this and that's final. You should be back at the school, yes, but it's your own fault for staying on the bus with your nose in a book like some pathetic little nerd. God, you need to learn to have some fun once in a while instead of always being a stick in the mud."

Stewie looked offended for several moments and everyone held their breath waiting to see how he would react to Maggie calling him out like that. Finally he took a deep breath and smiled wickedly.

"Sure, you know what? You're right. Let's do this; we might as well since you seem to always get your way when riding your brother's coattails. But mark my words Margaret this is not the last you'll hear of this." Stewie stormed off towards the bus not bothering to wait for the rest of them.

"Well I think it's an awesome idea, Maggie," Kevin said and everyone else nodded.

"C'mon you guys Otto'll be back any time now, we need to get him on board too."

* * *

"So wait…" Otto wheezed as the bus pulled out onto the main road again, "Run that past me one more time?"

"Just take us to Shelbyville Elementary. Like you said earlier, the less you know the better but we gotta hurry."

"Well, this wasn't part of our agreement but hell, I'm down for it. Whatever keeps me busy, y'know?" Otto's focused on the road and stepped on the gas, taking them quickly towards the heart of the town where the school sat.

Maggie turned back to her co-conspirators and threw her fists up into the air.

"To Shelbyville Elementary!" She was enjoying this entirely too much. She knew, there were very real risks involved in doing what she had planned but she didn't care. She had a reputation to uphold, both hers and her brothers. She didn't know yet how she was going to lock the school up but she would worry about that when they got there.

A few blocks from the school Maggie told Otto to stop so they could travel the rest of the way on foot and him him wait where he was. Otto was more than happy to simply sit there and rock out while listening to Zeppelin on his headphones. Once the seven of them, Stewie included, had exited the bus Maggie told them to remain silent and to follow her lead. She led them down the street and within seeing distance of the school. There they waited in some bushes while Maggie sized up the situation.

The school had several entrances on the front side, those would all have to be sealed in such a way that someone on the outside couldn't simply open them. Maggie mimed walking across the street quickly and pointed at them, showing a wait signal. Then she made her way over and onto school grounds. She wondered if this school had a groundskeeper on site like her school had with old Willie and proceeded to cover the rest of the distance to the building. She slid along under the windowsills to the back edge of the school where, sure enough, she spotted an old shack that must be full of tools and various things she could probably put to use. But first she had to find the groundskeeper and keep him busy.

Spotting another entrance to the building on the back side where students were let out onto the grounds for recess she made her way into the building and down the halls. If she was nonchalant no one would know she wasn't a student unless they stopped and started asking her questions so she was hasty in locating what she sought. At the end of the hall was the first of what she was sure were many water fountains. She felt the underside of it where the hose fed down through the bottom and into the wall. Grabbing it firmly she yanked the hose but it stuck fast. Panicking slightly at getting caught now, she pulled again and to her relief the hose came free and water quickly began to spread out and cover the hall. Then she ran up the stairs across from the fountain and found one exactly like it above. Repeating her actions Maggie made her way around to the other side of the building and pulled the hose of the one there and then downstairs again.

Satisfied that this would keep the groundskeeper busy for the time needed she fled back outside and returned to the group. As she ducked back into the bushes she had to stop and catch her breath, her heart was beating fiercely into her throat and she relished the rush of adrenaline. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"So?" came the slightly mocking voice of Stewie Griffin.

"Okay I took care of the staff, we should be clear to work and as long as we're careful no one in the classrooms will see us. They're probably all just watching movies for the last day anyway. Let's head over and I'll get the stuff we need. Keep your eyes out for anything like rope, chains, whatever." Maggie nodded and they nodded back.

In unison the small group made their way to the side of the school and Maggie broke off once again. She peered in the door where she originally entered the building and smiled to herself when she saw a very upset older man on his hands and knees working on the fountain. 'Good', she thought, exactly as she expected. Maggie made a beeline for the shack and was relieved to find it unlocked.

Inside there were all sorts of tools for work on the school grounds. Things for gardening and lawn care she immediately discounted, she knew what she needed. At the back of the shack, coiled in large buckets she found several long lengths of chain. These, she assumed, were used to mark off different areas in the parking lot for school functions, or to section the school grounds when needed. She grabbed a couple of the buckets and pulled them outside the shack, leaving them there and returning inside. Next she needed to find some way to keep the chains secure so she looked in the drawers of the desk off to the side and found one full of padlocks. She grabbed the ring that kept all their keys and tossed them and a handful of locks into the buckets. Finally she spotted the bolt-cutters and in a decidedly brilliant moment of forethought used one of the screwdrivers on the desk to disassemble the central pin mechanism which kept the two halves of the tool together.

Now that she had what she needed she went back outside and fished the key-chain out of the bucket, storing it safely in her pocket, then she collected her buckets. Once she returned to the group they saw what she had and everyone grinned at what she'd put together in such a short time. Each one grabbed a length of chain and a lock and fanned out to cover every entrance. Maggie finished wrapping the door at the back and double checked to see that the groundskeeper was still hard at work mopping up the water that had spilled. She grinned even wider when she saw there was now water running down from the stairs opposite him, which he didn't seem to have noticed yet.

She closed the door and yanked the chain tight, then slid the lock through a couple of links and snapped it shut. Maggie then headed over to the next door in line clockwise around the building and made sure each one in turn was securely shut. Luckily they were all double doors, she could thank America's fascination with fast food for that little regulation, so it wasn't difficult to tie them together. She was also pleased to see that all the windows on the ground level had bars over them thanks to overcautious PTA's. Some might think it was to keep intruders out, but Maggie knew they were intended to keep the students in. And thankfully they would serve just that purpose today.

When the last door was secured Maggie gathered everyone on the side of the school again. There were a few smaller entrances used for deliveries and for teachers to enter the building directly into the lounge but none of those were large enough to allow a mass exodus for a school full of summer-anxious students. At the very least it was going to be chaos and confusion for hours while they sorted it all out.

"Good work everyone, this is going to go down as the day we finally bested those Shelbyvillians." Maggie beamed as everyone patted each other on the back. She saw that Stewie was standing up against the building and looking thoroughly put out so she gave him a little shove and then a pat on the shoulder. "Yes, you too grumpy pants, now let's get the hell out of here before we get caught."

Together they fled across the street and back down the road to where Otto was waiting. Maggie banged on the door and Otto nearly fell out of his seat as he was startled during the middle of an air guitar riff. He picked himself up and opened the doors so they could get on.

"Woah… back again already? So how did it go?" Otto asked as he shifted out of park.

"Couldn't have done better if Bart were here," Maggie replied with a wide grin.

"Awesome, wish I could've gone with you kids but, y'know." Otto smiled back and soon they were on their way again.

Maggie settled into her seat and reveled in the feeling of a prank well executed. It was true, Bart would be proud of her as long as she didn't get caught. She could only hope that Stewie would keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day at school, or whatever remained of it. She checked the time on her phone and was amazed to find that it was already well past noon. Schools in Springfield let the students out a couple hours early on the last day so it was going to be close, in fact at this rate they were going to be late.

"Otto! Step on it!" She held her hand up and indicated her wrist as if saying 'check your watch'.

"You got it, little dudette!" Otto yelled back and stepped on the gas hard as soon as they were clear of the town. As they were leaving town Maggie felt the keychain she had swiped poking her leg through her pocket. Figuring it would do her no good to keep something like that on her person she pulled open the window above her seat and tossed it out into the ditch along the highway. There, all the loose ends were tied up as long as Stewie stayed solid. She looked over at him and saw he was again nose deep in his book. Well as long as he wasn't thinking about ratting them out, that was fine with her. Let him read his book, she had more important things to do like celebrate with her classmates.

For the whole trip back she led them in chant after chant boasting the superiority of Springfield to Shelbyville and soon enough they were able to see the town on the horizon again.

"Maggie that was the most fun I had all year!" Gerald said once things quieted down.

"Yeah," everyone else concurred.

"Don't think they'll be messin with us any time soon, y'know?" Mikey said. "All thanks to you, you really are your brother's sister. In fact I think it's safe to say you might be even better than him."

"No, I wouldn't go that far, Mikey." Maggie laughed, "I've got a lot of catching up to do if I want to be on his level."

"Well this was totally worth getting in trouble over if that's how it goes down," Stacy said. She was the only other girl to agree to come along on this, but Maggie again wished it had been her friend Sarah. Still it was nice to see her efforts were enjoyed by everyone. She knew the rest of her summer would probably not be so much fun but now that she'd had a taste of it she was determined to make the most of what she was given. Even if the camp sucked she knew she would be able to take control and make it fun for everyone.

* * *

Stewie stared down at the pages of the book in his hand, not taking in a word the other kids were saying. He hadn't felt this kind of thrill in years. His hands shook from his excitement so it wouldn't have been possible even if he were trying to read. He had been miserable since moving to Springfield from his old hometown of Quahog; nothing felt the same ever since… well… he didn't want to think about that right now.

Now he just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted, even if he didn't want anyone else to know he had enjoyed himself. Truth be told he was planning on ditching once he got to school anyway, this merely provided him with something to do while he was out. He couldn't have planned it any better himself and he couldn't believe it was Maggie Simpson of all people who provided it.

Perhaps he had misjudged her in labeling the girl a total wash. He grew sick of hearing about her and her family pretty much as soon as he started attending school at Springfield Elementary, he was used to being the center of attention but all anyone ever wanted to do was hang out with Maggie. Now, having seen the kinds of things she was capable of he could feel a little of the old spark that filled his life back before his family suddenly moved from Rhode Island. They used to have wacky adventures like this all the time, but now everything had settled down and gotten very routine. Very droll. Very boring.

He pulled every trick he knew to get his parents to send him away for the summer so he could have some fun, and when he found a small ad for a summer camp in a local news paper Stewie knew this might be his only chance to get out and establish a name for himself with the local kids. They had their little groups already well defined and in Stewie's opinion he wasn't welcome in any of them, but out at camp there were all sorts of new kids around and he would find it much easier to insert himself in a clique and eventually take it over so he could get back to doing what he did best; plotting. Now that both his siblings were moved out and getting on with their own lives, Stewie had the privacy to return to his lifelong obsession with dominance and now, on the verge of meeting a whole slew of potential followers he was determined to win them over and advance his plans once again.

It wasn't long before the bus found its way through town and things in the bus got quiet again as the other kids started figuring out what to do when they arrived back at the school. Stewie, personally, was planning on waiting back until the others had decided then leaving and heading home early. His mother wouldn't be home from her part time job for another couple hours and his father he didn't give a damn about but he probably wouldn't be there even if he wasn't employed.

The bus finally arrived at the school and luckily for them there were already a few idling outside to blend in with. When it came to a stop the other kids quietly filed out the back emergency door and snuck off towards the school.

Stewie leaned against the back of the bus, careful to avoid the really dirty parts, and breathed a sigh of relief that the school year was finally over. Sticking his hands in his back pockets he kicked off the bus and strolled away from the school.

* * *

**A/N:** (Updated 3/2/11) Okay forget everything I said in the last A/N (not the one at the top the previous one I left at the end here) because a few things have changed. The next chapter is not going to focus on Stewie quite yet, so in the meantime you have to be satisfied with this little snippet I had originally wanted to put at the end of this chapter but convinced myself to save til the start of the next. Then I realized that was a stupid idea and have been meaning to finish it off and put it here ever since. Well now that I am nearly done with the next chapter and intend to update with it here on the one year anniversary of the story (March 8th) I wanted to get this pushed out.

I'd like to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story thus far, and especially to the ones that have started to review it more recently as it seems interest is picking up for some reason. Please make sure you've read the prequel just so you don't get lost with some of the later events as the unfold.

I realize it's not much and I may need to edit and tweak it a little further from here but stay tuned. There's more coming very soon.


	7. Fight or Flight

_**Chapter Seven- Fight or Flight**_

Lisa could sense the restlessness from her fellow students without looking up from the book she was buried in. Everyone knew it was almost time for the bell to ring and they all made a show of ignoring the clock since staring at it only made the wait worse. The teacher had long since stopped trying to cram in last minute lessons, especially since everyone had done so well on the final test. She thought that the class deserved a bit of a break.

It had been a very long year for Lisa, having started it being kidnapped by Sideshow Bob and emotionally tortured for hours on end, then nearly losing her brother to the same madman. It was a trying experience having to adjust not only to the aftermath of those events but the extra attention she received because of everything that had happened and on top of it all figuring out her role as a freshman in high school. At first the added workload weighed her down and she had difficulty keeping up with it but after one of her program instructors took her aside and helped her out with organizing things better it started to fall into place. Soon, as always, Lisa started to thrive on the challenge. It was the first time in a long while she had felt any sort of challenge from school and she could thank her teachers mostly for that.

The program she was involved with, the Accelerated Learning Program or A.L.P. was a very interesting take on the learning process in her opinion. She was unsure at first when the teachers gave little direction but once she realized that she could set her own pace and get through as much or as little of the material as she wished Lisa started to enjoy herself. Once her teachers got a feel for what she was capable of they made sure she understood the basics and then plunged her into the more advanced studies.

These were what made her look forward to going to school the next day, she didn't have to wade through chapter after chapter of useless information she had learned ages ago. Now she could look forward to learning stuff that might one day be useful. The program focused on four central subjects; math, history, science and a literary course which combined both language study and exploring the various works of important authors. It was in that class that she rediscovered Ayn Rand.

The rest of her classes were basic credits to fill out her day and were required for graduation. If she were fast enough with the central subjects the extra course credits for subjects like music and physical education would be made up automatically so she could advance to the next year's studies quickly. She had personally gotten a nice chunk of work done for her sophomore year and looked forward to coming back and maybe finishing up through the end of her junior year in credits after the summer.

Lisa turned the page of her book and continued. It was one of her old favorites, despite, or perhaps, because of its length. At over a thousand pages Atlas Shrugged was a titan of a book, one she challenged herself to read several times and find new interpretations on the philosophies within. Be it the relentless pursuit of new knowledge or the ravenous advancement of what she already knew the book always found something new to tell her and she respected its deeper messages immensely. And on a more personal level she enjoyed the central plot of removing the thinkers from society and seeing how the rest of the world fared while the movers and shakers in society tried to hammer out their vision of a utopia. It struck a deep chord with her.

She almost didn't hear it but her trained ear had gotten to know the bell system in the school by now and so when the speaker clicked on she knew there would be a second and a half of dead air and then the bell would ring signaling the end of the last day of class.

_**BRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

All the students around her threw their hands up and cheered as the classroom quickly became a cacophony of sliding chairs and desks. Everyone pushed their way forward but Lisa hung towards the back of the pack, not wanting to make things worse or get shoved trying to get out. There was no rush since the parking lot was going to be a mess anyway. She also still had business to take care of before she left so she waited until the room was nearly empty before making her way towards the door.

"Have a wonderful summer, Miss Simpson," her math teacher, Mrs. Fiello, said as Lisa passed her desk.

"I certainly will, and I'm already looking forward to picking up again in the fall," Lisa replied, giving the teacher a friendly nod. The woman was a stern teacher but she was very effective and knew her subject, which Lisa could respect.

Out in the hall she felt the familiar sense of daunting smallness that usually accompanied her outside the classrooms. In most of her classes it was filled with other gifted kids who weren't aggressive or rude but out here in the halls she felt very vulnerable and knew from experience which ones to avoid flat out because of how wide a berth they were left to walk in.

Her confrontation with Nelson a few weeks ago was the boldest thing she had done the entire school year and she was scared for a week afterward that there would be some sort of retaliation. But after Nelson had been caught and punished with in school suspension she was hopeful that he would just forget about whatever grudge he may have held. At one time she thought that if he could get his head on straight and apply himself he wouldn't find it so necessary to cheat on all his school work or make himself out as such a tough guy. But old habits die hard, or so it seemed. Somehow Nelson managed to scrape together enough passing grades each year to continue and he was a Junior, just like Bart.

Nelson wasn't her concern today though, she knew there were other bullies and she had to make absolutely certain she kept her head down lest Francine and her gang of cronies spy her and decide on one last public humiliation session before going home for the summer. Francine was scary, she wasn't like the other bullies, mostly because she was a girl and she often got physical. She had been sent home for fighting many times but it never stopped her and in some ways she was worse than Nelson. Lisa was absolutely terrified of the girl and had been ever since elementary school. The last thing she needed was to be caught up in that girl's wake; she needed to get to the office to take care of her business.

Lisa's luck ran out as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall leading towards the front entrance and the office. Up ahead she spotted Francine coming the other way and she accidentally made eye contact. She saw the smirk on the girl's face even from twenty yards away so she turned around and pushed back against the tide of students trying to get out.

She found an opening in the wall and thankfully it was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor of the school. She dashed up them, two at a time and hoped Francine hadn't spotted her evasive maneuver. To her dismay as she rounded to the next flight she saw another girl point in her direction and suddenly Francine's frame filled the doorway. She was very tall and very wide, with a build like a football player and most of the school expected her to try out next year.

"Hey, Simpson, get over here. I just wanna _talk_." Francine cracked her knuckles and advanced onto the stairs. Lisa gulped, this did not bode well for her future. She took off like a frightened rabbit and made it to the second floor.

Now, back out in the hallway it was considerably easier to move around since most of the classes up here were seniors only and they had gotten out the previous week after their finals. Lisa continued to run down the hall, cursing her heavy backpack which kept bouncing on her back and throwing off the rhythm of her steps. Francine bowled out into the hallway behind her and gave a bark of a laugh.

"Run all you want, nerd, I'll find you!" she shouted and took off in pursuit of her prey.

Lisa was almost in full panic now, she wasn't as familiar with this floor and knew that it didn't extend over certain parts of the school below so she wasn't quite sure if a turn was going to end in a short hall with no way down or out. Up ahead she spotted another flight of stairs and skidded to a halt In front of them only to hear pounding footsteps behind her that were way closer than she anticipated.

Without looking and wasting precious seconds she grabbed both banisters over the stairs and launched herself down into the stairwell. She felt a hand swipe past her neck as she flew out into the open air and she managed to keep hold of the banisters to help her vault halfway down to the turnaround. She leapt one more time realizing that Francine would no doubt be able to leap the entire length.

As she landed she was already prepared to round to the next set of stairs but she sensed a shadow swallowing her up. Francine landed right behind her with her arms out, knocking Lisa up against a wall and causing her to lose her breath. The frighteningly large bully stood tall and chuckled menacingly.

"What did you think, nerd? You were gonna get away from me so easily? I wouldn't let you go to summer without one last pounding to remind you of me." Francine balled her hand up in a fist and raised it above her head.

"Pl-" Lisa choked, trying desperately to get her breath back before the beating began. She hated being so helpless. It felt too much like she was back on that stage being taunted and humiliated by Bob. She tensed in anticipation of the impact but it didn't come.

"What the-" Francine said angrily. Lisa looked up and saw someone had grabbed her arm at the elbow. "Who the hell?"

She rounded on the person interrupting fully intent on unleashing some kind of punishment on them too but she didn't recognize the man standing before her.

"Mr. Smithers?" Lisa wheezed, thanking her lucky stars an adult had come along just in the nick of time. There he stood with an angry expression on his face, with his familiar flat top haircut that turned a whiter shade of gray every year and dressed in his usual dark green and white shirt with brown slacks combination. He was a welcome sight, to be sure, but what was he doing here? What odd timing, she thought to herself as she struggled to get her breath back.

"Whadaya want old man? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Francine looked uncertain though, she knew she could probably wallop the older man but who knew what the consequences would be for beating up an adult, and an unknown one at that.

"I think you best be going, miss." Waylon Smithers pointed down the stairs behind him and to Lisa's surprise Francine stalked off, grumbling obscenities. When the large girl disappeared out into the hall below Smithers turned to Lisa and offered a hand to help her to her feet which she thankfully accepted. She took a deep breath and found it still hurt a little to breath but it would pass soon enough. She was very grateful that she wasn't much worse off than she was.

"Now just what was that all about?" Smithers asked pointedly.

"Just a minor disagreement," Lisa replied, wiping the dirt off her jeans and backside before looking back at Smithers.

"Disagreement over what?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My continued existence," Lisa smiled, very relieved to be free of Francine's wrath.

He gave a knowing nod and turned to go.

"Wait, Mister Smithers, could I ask why you're here at the school?" Lisa followed him down the stairs.

"Well Mister Burns sent me out here to procure some… well he wanted me to run an errand for him." Smithers looked uncomfortable discussing direct orders from his boss so Lisa let it drop.

"How did you end up in the stairwell at the back of the building, the office is up at the front." Lisa could see Smithers did indeed look lost so she added, "If you'd like I can take you right there that's where I'm headed anyway."

"Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later they arrived back at the front of the school and Smithers smacked his forehead for missing the obvious entrance to the office.

"Thank you for leading the way, Miss Simpson. Until next time, enjoy your summer." Smithers nodded and went into the office. Lisa was very curious about what business Mister Burns would send his right hand man to a High School over, and on the last day of class no less. But that would have to wait for later, she walked back a short ways and found the door to the counselors office and knocked.

A few moments later the door opened and the kindly face of the guidance counselor, Mr. Carvalii poked out.

"Ah, Lisa, I wasn't expecting any students to stop on their way out for the summer. What can I do for you?" he smiled and stepped back to invite her into his office. Lisa obliged and took a seat in the chair opposite his.

"Well you see I've been interested in signing up for a summer activity and was wondering if you could help me out."

"Oh, I see. Well this is rather short notice, young lady. Don't you think you should have come in to see me a little earlier?" He sounded a little irritated at her late request but brushed it off and went fishing through a file in one of his desk drawers. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had any camp counselor positions open for the summer camp coming up in a couple weeks," Lisa replied.

"Hmmm, oh you must mean the new one being hosted by the power plant. Well I'm afraid I'm not sure if there are any positions remaining. We don't do the signups here, they asked that if anyone was interested they would need to go and apply personally at the plant."

An idea hit Lisa and she jumped up.

"Oh! I think I just missed the man I need to talk to in that case," she said hurriedly and went back out the door. Before she closed it she waved her thanks at Mister Carvalii and made her way back to the office where she could see Mister Smithers standing at the desk talking to the receptionist.

She went inside and heard the tail end of what Smithers was saying.

"…sure he'll do fine. Anyway I must be getting back to my own office. Thank you for your assistance."

Smithers turned and spotted Lisa standing there, he smiled at her.

"I guess next time was sooner than I thought," he said and went to walk past her.

"Wait, Mr. Smithers I've got a question for you." Lisa tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it, I really am short on time today."

"Well I was just talking to the counselor and was interested in signing up for your summer camp to help." Lisa shifted in place, not quite sure how he would react.

"Hmmmm… well that is a bit sudden but I think we may have room for one more counselor, but you'll have to come up to the plant and apply officially."

"Won't be a problem, I'll probably head over now." Lisa beamed at how easy that had been. She had been stewing over what it was that Burns wanted to accomplish with this camp for weeks now and it was driving her nuts trying to figure it all out. But it sounded like things would work out in the end and now she could keep an eye on Maggie and make sure she was safe and Burns had no tricks up his sleeve for the children of Springfield.

"Okay well I really must be going; perhaps I'll see you at the camp." Smithers backed up and out the door with a wave. That threw her off a bit, so Smithers was going to be at the camp? How strange, shouldn't he be tending to the everyday details at the plant? Oh well, she shook the question off and resolved to find her answers in a couple weeks when the camp started.

Lisa hoisted her backpack back up onto her shoulders properly and followed Smithers back out into the foyer and to the parking lot. It was still clogged with students trying to leave at once but it was much better than would have been ten minutes earlier.

She spotted Bart's car still parked where it was and saw him air drumming on his steering wheel, no doubt listening to that loud annoying rock station she detested. She made her way to the passenger side door and opened it. The music hit her like a wave and she stumbled back a half step until Bart realized she was there and quickly turned it down.

"My god, Bart, do you want to be deaf by twenty?" Lisa shouted.

"Hey, Otto still hears well enough and look how old he is. He blasts his music at least twice as loud." He grinned.

"I remember, and that's a terrible example." Lisa rolled her eyes and got in.

"So?" Bart asked.

"So, what?"

"So did you get signed up?" Bart asked.

"Oh, yeah but we gotta head over to Dad's plant to get the paperwork done, you don't mind do you?"

"Nah I can drop you off and you can walk."

She gave him a stern look and he relented.

"Okay I'll just make a run to the gas station while you're there and be back before you know it."

"That's fine, as long as you come back." Lisa clicked the seat belt into place and they waited for the traffic to die down enough for them to leave. On the way to the plant they were mostly quiet, not having much to say beyond exclaiming their happiness at being out of school for the summer.

"So what was it you were going to do once you left town?" Lisa asked.

"Well I figure mom's gonna call me every day so I better hit some colleges but Martin and Milhouse have a few places they want to stop and so do I," Bart replied.

"So you're serious about going to college next year?" Lisa was as surprised as anyone at his sudden turnaround at school this year. She knew he would act differently after last fall but she hadn't expected it to have such a drastic effect. He was actually getting his work done now and had actually managed to keep a B average. It was because of this that their parents were willing to trust him with a bit of money so he could go around and check out some colleges to get an idea where he wanted to go.

"Yeah, the way I figure if you only get to live once you might as well make the most of it, you know? I almost wasted my chance but I don't intend on being a screw up my whole life. There's plenty of time for that later."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. You really applied yourself this year and you won't regret it," Lisa said. She might be tempted to ask to go with him if she weren't so curious about the issue with Burns' camp. But that could wait until next year and she really only had her eye on a few specific colleges.

Bart smiled at the compliment and they drove the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled up to the guard station at the entrance to the plant they saw the guard was asleep on duty so Bart leaned out the window and pushed the button to make the arm go up. The guard didn't so much as stir and they pulled into the parking lot. Bart came to a stop right outside the main entrance to the plant and let Lisa out before taking off and disappearing out the exit and down the road.

Lisa headed into the building to finish up her paperwork and make herself an official summer camp counselor. She reflected briefly on the last time she had been at a camp and shuddered at the horrible way the counselors had treated her, Bart and the rest of the campers and vowed she would make the experience as pleasant for the kids this year as she could.

Unfortunately she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N: **I realize this chapter has been a long time coming so I want to thank all of you for your patience. I've gotten several recent reviews and people subscribing to the story so I felt that now was as good a time as any to pick things back up again. Part of the reason for the long wait has simply been my motivation for writing wasn't what it used to be. But I am making some changes in my life and one of those includes making writing a part of it again. Summer is creeping up again so my reason for originally starting this story is relevant again and hopefully I can be into the main plot full swing by then.

I actually had this chapter done over the weekend but I withheld it specifically for March 8th because that is the day I first published this story last year. It bears a special significance for, me at least, to see that this story is now a year old. And while I may not have updated as much as I would have liked (and way less than all of you would) it felt right to sort of give this a resurrection today to show I am committed to continuing.

Special thanks to Narfy for continuing to hound me every so often to get this story back on track, without her push I doubt I would have ever come back to this story until way after all of you had moved on. Make sure you check out some of her stories if you haven't already, she updates way more regularly than I do.

Thanks for reading and if you have the time leave a review or comment for me to let me know how I'm doing so far.


	8. Excelsior!

**_Chapter Eight- Excelsior!_**

Maggie struggled with the weight of the bag in her arms as she forced it through the door frame and outside. Once she had regained her balance she slung it up over her shoulder and made her way to the driveway and the car waiting there. The trunk was already open so all she had to do was drop the bag in.

The sound of her bag hitting the carpeting in the trunk of her father's sedan sounded ominous to Maggie but she shrugged it off as being part of her continued irritation at being forced into going on this trip. She took a step back from the car and surveyed her brother who was likewise loading up his friend, Martin's Honda Civic.

Of course he was actually excited for the trip he was taking and kept randomly high fiving Milhouse while tossing their luggage haphazardly into the trunk and then pushing down on it to make it all fit.

Martin already had his luggage stowed safely inside so he stood off to the side monitoring the two of them and smugly listing off various facts about his car and how it was much better than either of theirs.

Maggie could see from the looks Bart and Milhouse gave each other that they were already restraining themselves from strangling Martin. Neither of them appeared to want to miss the chance to go on a road trip in it so they held their tongues too and instead focused on all the stuff they would get to do.

"First we're gonna drive all day and put as much distance between us and Springfield as we can," Bart said.

"Then we're going to try and find some college parties!" Milhouse grinned widely.

"I hope you two realize I am not going to allow alcoholic beverages of any sort in _my_ car," Martin added disapprovingly.

"Hey you want to have a good time, don't you?" Bart teased, then added mockingly, "Lighten up, we won't do anything to damage your precious Cynthia."

"I told you to stop calling her that! Only I can use that name, don't you sully it with your mocking jokes!" Martin shouted while blushing fiercely at the nickname he had given his car. Bart and Milhouse eyed each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey take it easy, we're only kidding man," Bart said as he walked over and placed his arm around Martin's shoulders. He threw his other arm out and swept it across the horizon as he continued, "Just imagine that open road, no parents, no rules, no boundaries. We will be our own men, making our own path, taking our own risks and that's just for starters."

Martin seemed to relax a little and his eyes went distant at Bart's words and Maggie could see that Bart had his hooks in the poor guy deep. She had to admit it was a very nice looking car so she hoped Bart didn't have any plans to mess it up; her family had enough debts already without being sued for damages on a new vehicle like that.

Still, for all his pretension Martin had lightened up a lot over the years and she knew that he was just nervous about his car and would probably be just as wild as the other two once they had put enough distance behind them that he could relax.

"Well I guess I see your point, Bart. Let's just finish this up because I want to get going."

"Alright, alright. Well we can't leave until Maggie is ready, I want to leave at the same time." Bart let go of Martin's shoulders and wandered over to where Maggie was standing watching them. "Still nervous, eh?"

"Yeah, a little. But there's no avoiding it now and it might be fun." Maggie fidgeted in place under her brother's scrutiny.

"Camp's a snap once you get comfortable, I'm sure you'll have a blast. And just in case you don't…" Bart looked around to make sure neither of their parents were around before kneeling down and holding out a folded piece of paper which Maggie accepted and started to unfold. Bart stopped her and snatched it back.

"It's a list of stuff I thought up for you to do at camp if you get bored but don't open it until you run out of your own ideas." Bart said very quietly, then added seriously, "Use them wisely, young padawan."

Maggie grinned and reverently took the paper back, slipping it into her pocket before walking back to the house to get the rest of her stuff. As she got to the door she nearly bumped into her father carrying the last of the bags.

"Whoop!" Homer cried out as he nearly tripped over his daughter and he leapt off the step outside the door and did a few circles in which he nearly lost the bags before regaining control and coming to a stop. "Whew!"

"Sorry dad, that it then?" Maggie asked, embarrassed that she had nearly caused an accident before they even left.

"Yeah this is it, what about you boy? Do you have all your things packed?" Homer dropped the bags into his trunk and reached up to slam it shut.

"Sure do, Homer, we're just waiting for you guys to take off so we can all start our trip together," Bart replied, signaling to Milhouse and Martin that it was time to get going.

"At last!" Milhouse shouted as he leapt into the rear seat where he could stretch out, his duty was to be the navigator and keep them on track. He had a few state maps with possible stops circled all wrapped up in a stack with a rubber band and they could always figure out the rest later.

"Lads, to adventure, excelsior!" Martin took out his keys and pushed the automatic startup button to get the car going, just because he could, and grinned at Bart before getting in.

Marge heard the car start up and she came out the front door as well.

"So it's finally time for the big day, come here Bart. Come here Maggie." She held her arms out. Both of them looked at each other and shrugged before complying and meeting their mother in embrace. This would probably be the last time they saw their mother for the next month or so, so they could put up with a tiny embarrassment like this for her sake. Finally Marge let them go and took a step back to size the two up. Lisa had left a few days earlier to begin her training as a camp counselor and had had to put up with this same treatment before she left.

"I know you aren't looking forward to this summer as much as your brother, Maggie, but please try to make the most of it. There's going to be so many new faces and friends for you to make." Marge beamed. "I wish I could come with you to drop you off at camp but I've just got so much housework to do that I really can't. Besides this is something I think you should do with your father since you don't get to do much together. I know you'll be enjoying yourself before you know it, just make sure you follow all the rules and respect your sister if she tells you something."

"I will, Mom, I'll be good." Maggie managed a smile back, and then looked to her father who was standing next to his car. "Well, Dad, shall we get going?"

Homer nodded happily and waved goodbye to Marge before getting in and starting it up.

Bart gave Maggie a hug as well but made sure to hide it from the two boys sitting in the car on the other side of Homer's.

"Have fun, kiddo." He ruffled her hair with his hand and then walked off and got into the passenger seat next to Martin.

"Goodbye, Bart! Have a safe trip and I love both of you!" Marge cried out, waving, with tears in her eyes. It was always hard on her to be separated from her children, more so ever since the events from the previous fall, but she knew they needed some independence so she knew it was for the best.

Maggie walked around and got into the passenger seat and realized, to her surprise, that she was actually starting to get excited about things. She rarely got to sit in to front seat so it helped add to the sense of importance of the moment as she strapped herself in with the seat belt next to her father and waved one final time to her mother.

As the car next to them backed out the sun roof opened up and before they took off for parts unknown Milhouse stood up in the opening and waved both his arms up in the air with a shout of excitement.

Homer shifted out of park and backed out of the driveway as well and Maggie watched Martin's car all the way until it disappeared around a bend in the road ahead. Suddenly they were on their way too, though Maggie wasn't quite sure where the camp was being held so she didn't know how long it was going to take to get there.

Homer stopped at the Kwik-E-Mart and let her pick out a soda and snack for the trip which Maggie was grateful for. It was something of a habit with her father to always want something to munch on or drink so she came to expect it on trips like this. Once that was finished and they were back out on the road Homer turned on his favorite oldies rock station which Maggie didn't mind in the slightest. Unlike her older siblings who had more particular tastes in music, Maggie was a fan of the older stuff and just about everything, really.

"So Maggie, did you get everything packed? You didn't forget anything did you because it's now or never to turn back," Homer asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

Maggie had double checked that she had everything packed neatly in her bags the night before. They had gone shopping for camping supplies a few days earlier after she arrived home from the last day of school. She'd gotten everything she asked for with the exception of the pocket knife. Apparently her mother had forbidden Homer from purchasing one for her because she only got a shake of the head from him when she pointed one out.

"Yeah, I got everything," Maggie replied then fell silent and focused her stare out the window and watched the houses slip by until eventually they thinned out and were replaced by businesses on the edge of town and eventually fences lining the highway. They were now properly out of Springfield and into the more rural areas that surrounded the town where it was mostly farmers. Maggie always thought it was very peaceful out in this area and thought she might like to own a house out here some day.

A half hour passed mostly in silence, only broken when Homer spotted something and pointed it out to Maggie or vice versa. Homer could sense that Maggie was still a little upset about her situation so let her be. She would come around eventually, he hoped. She was a very talented kid even if she didn't realize it yet and he knew she would be just fine once she got used to being out in the wilderness.

Maggie's thoughts drifted to her friend, Sarah, and knew that by the end of the week she would be far to the south enjoying the tropical weather of the Bahamas and it made her upset all over again knowing that she should rightly be down there too. But she couldn't get too mad; she had promised her parents not to cause a fuss and knew that they would owe her a big favor in the future should she ever ask.

More time passed and Maggie started to get extremely bored so she reached into the back seat and pulled out a book she had retrieved from the depths of one of her luggage bags for this occasion. It was just a children's mystery-adventure novel, part of a series she had read since she learned how, she would probably have it half finished before they got to the camp but despite having outgrown the book she still found simple pleasure in rereading the familiar stories. And it helped her ignore the nervousness arising due to her increasingly unfamiliar surroundings.

She glanced back out the window after turning the page for the next chapter and saw that there were more trees out there than before. Every so often she would look up and the surrounding trees would be thicker and closer together, letting less sunlight in. She knew they must be getting close because the road was starting to get bumpy under them and Homer kept letting out little swears under his breath, which he must have assumed she didn't hear, every time they hit a nasty pothole.

The roads this far out weren't as well cared for and it took Maggie a few moments to notice that it wasn't even paved any longer, but was now loose gravel and dirt. She put the book away and took a sip of soda, now taking more interest in her surroundings. Homer saw her sit up straighter and smiled at her curiosity.

"Yes, we're getting close now. Maybe another ten minutes," he answered her unasked question. Maggie nodded and continued to stare out the windshield.

Up ahead she could see deer darting across the road and Homer had to slow down to let them pass before they could continue and she could see more of them out in the woods on either side of the car. As they passed the deer would either look up at them or dart off in fright. Maggie had rarely seen deer up close and mostly knew them from television so it was fascinating to her to see such a large animal up close. Homer rarely took them to the zoo so her experience with animals was extremely limited.

She could also see other things out in the woods off to the side, mostly fallen trees overgrown with moss and rocks splattered with the leavings of birds that nested up above. At one point she almost thought she saw a bear but she didn't think they were native to the area and figured it was just a trick her eyes played on her or something since it was only for a moment then it was obscured by a large tree.

Maggie got so engrossed in watching her surroundings to the side that she didn't notice when Homer suddenly slowed and turned to the left. It wasn't until the car was back on pavement and the trees ended that Maggie looked ahead again and saw they had arrived.

She could see dozens of cars that had arrived before them with kids running around the parking lot and parents that looked relieved to finally be here and rid of their unruly children. Homer looked for a spot and pulled into a space right around the middle of the lot.

After getting out Maggie was waiting for her father to pop the trunk when she spotted Lisa waving the campers towards a large building at the other end of the parking lot from where they entered. Her spirits soared when she realized just how happy she was that she would have someone familiar around like her sister to lean on if things got tough. She was one of the few familiar comforts of home she would have out here in the middle of the woods.

"Lisa!" Maggie shouted and got her attention. Lisa waved at her to come over and Maggie grabbed one of her bags out of the now open trunk before walking over.

"Hey, Maggie! Glad you guys made it in okay." Lisa smiled wearily. She looked like she had been up since the crack of dawn and her face definitely showed she had been working hard all day. The girls waited for their father to catch up while he struggled with the rest of the bags.

"Hoo! Ahh! Whooboy!" Homer wheezed and finally set the bags down near his daughters, "What did you pack in these things, bricks? Who knew you would need so much stuff out here?"

"No… no bricks but I did pack lots of books and my sax," Maggie answered and took another of the bags herself.

"No need for that I'll have someone get your bags, Maggie. They'll be taken to your cabin and you can unpack there later. For now though, go to the camp hall over there and wait for everyone to check in. Then there is going to be a meeting where you'll all be formally welcomed and yes, Dad, you can come too. There will be snacks," Lisa explained.

"Ooooohh, snacks," Homer wiggled his fingers in glee and set down the last of the bags. "Then let's get inside, your sister has her job to do so we shouldn't keep her any longer than we have to."

"Okay, dad, we'll go get snacks. Good to see you, Lis. You really have no idea." Maggie gave Lisa a quick hug and then she and Homer left Lisa to her assignment and entered the camp's main hall.

The interior of the hall was vast, much larger than it looked on the outside. Sprawled across the floor were dozens of circular tables, each with chairs around them and many of them already occupied by children and their parents. There were wooden pillars surrounding the room that marked off an area where you could walk freely around the outside of the room to get to the various doors leading off to other rooms of the building. Up above Maggie could see there was a second floor for some of those areas and past the railings that overlooked the central hall there were people milling around busily, but they seemed to be mostly staff since they were all wearing the same brown shirt and tan shorts outfit Lisa had been wearing.

There were also all sorts of wall decorations, everything from a giant moose head to different pictures of the camp at important events. At the back of the hall hanging in the center for everyone to clearly see was a huge, blown up map of the camp which showed where everything was. Apparently there was a lake and even a horse stable. Maggie was overwhelmed by the sights and the sounds of the hall at first but quickly came back to reality when she spotted an unlikely face amongst the kids sitting down at the tables.

Stewie saw her at the same time she saw him and both of their jaws dropped at the sight of the other. He appeared to be sitting there with both his mother and father. Stewie quickly regained his composure, turned up his nose and looked away. Maggie wasn't surprised at his behavior, but she was very surprised that he was here. She thought this camp was only for kids at the plant but then again this was Mr. Burns and she doubted he would say no to anyone who had the money to pay.

She would have to keep an eye on Stewie, though, he was a certified trouble maker if she ever met one so she filed that away in the back of her head for further thought later and looked around some more. She spied the registration table and tugged on Homer's hand to pull him over so they could get checked in. There was a bit of a line but nothing too long so soon enough Maggie was at the front and Homer was signing all sorts of papers and releases before the woman behind the table gave them a small slip of paper with a number on it and pointed them towards the tables.

Homer looked from the paper to the tables and saw that each table had a number taped to it so he led Maggie through the crowd and found theirs. Then he disappeared into the crowd to hunt down the snack table. Maggie, meanwhile found her manners and introduced herself to the other family sitting at their table.

"Hi, I'm Maggie," she held her hand out to shake the hand of the kid sitting next to her who reluctantly accepted it. She leaned in and whispered, "Did you get dragged to this, too?"

"Yeah," the kid replied, Maggie was glad to know she wasn't the only one. "I'm Harvey."

The two of them made small talk for a few minutes before Homer returned with snacks and drinks for both of them and Maggie found that Harvey was a fairly interesting person to talk to. His dad worked at the power plant too and Maggie found that she could relate to most of what he talked about. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, it seemed easy enough to strike up a conversation with someone and make friends so she started to ease up on the whole situation.

"And then there was this one time when my brother bought this mail order hive of bees and he stuck it in our neighbor's mailbox," Maggie said. Harvey was rolling in laughter at her brother's many antics and Maggie enjoyed telling old stories that everyone she knew from home had gotten sick of ages ago. She was glad that she didn't have to explain what happened next as it was rather embarrassing to have to admit that her father tampered with other people's mailboxes.

Suddenly the room fell into a hush.

Maggie and Harvey looked up to the front of the room where Mr. Burns' assistant, Mr. Smithers was now holding up his hands and attempting to quiet the crowd. Maggie realized that the room was now mostly full so they must be ready for things to begin. Smithers walked over to the podium she now saw and tapped the microphone a few times.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention while we get things started?" Smithers said into the microphone. "We have a lot of things to go over and only so much time before you are all due to start your activities so pay attention. First I would like to introduce your head counselor and friend, Mr. Burns."

The crowd was absolutely silent as the elderly form of Burns appeared out of the shadows off to the side of the stage. Everyone waited as he slowly inched his way to the podium and clasped it with both hands.

"Fools!" he barked. "I mean, welcome! Welcome to the first annual Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Child Friendly Camp-a-long. Before we begin I must ask that all the parents leave."

There was some nervous shuffling in the crowd and no one knew exactly what to do.

"I said out! Now! There will be no free loading on my watch, we can conduct this orientation without your input so get in your cars and go home now," he shouted hoarsely into the microphone."

All the adults looked at each other nervously then started to get up and leave. Some of them hugged their children one last time before leaving and others gave them kisses. Homer, though looked rather put off by the treatment and Maggie was sure he wanted to tell his boss what he thought of him. He got up but then felt his pocket and stopped.

"Well I guess this is as good a time as any to give this to you," Homer said. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small object which he hid in his hand. "Your mother went out and bought this for you because she didn't trust me to buy you one she approved of. A lot of thought went into this."

Maggie held out her hand and Homer dropped an oval shaped metallic object into her hand. It took her a moment to realize it was a pocket knife. A nice one too, very heavy and lots of little tools, it looked like it was an official Swiss Army knife. Maggie's face split into a wide grin and she looked up at Homer with thanks in her eyes as she couldn't speak to say it.

"Promise me you'll only use it if you absolutely have to and not to threaten any of the other kids," Homer said seriously.

"Of course, Dad." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not going to threaten anyone, when have I ever harmed anyone?"

"Well… better to make sure." Homer chanced a look up at Mr. Burns who was looking more irate every moment that people lingered and then quickly stooped in and gave Maggie a last hug. "Bye, honey. Thanks for understanding and going along with this. Know that your mother and I love you a lot and try to have fun, okay?"

"I will, I and I know you do. I love you guys, too." Maggie hugged him back fiercely and then watched him disappear into the crowd of parents exiting the building. She turned around and sat back down, throwing a look of slight alarm at Harvey next to her and it was returned twofold not only from Harvey but from kids in every direction as they looked around in silence, waiting for what would happen next. Without the adults the hall suddenly felt very empty and foreboding.

Already the feeling of isolation was apparent to her and she wondered if, perhaps, this was something Burns was doing on purpose to throw all of them off and make them more compliant.

"There, now that your parents have left we may begin," Burns sneered and the lights went out.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I think that's a good place to stop. Sorry for the cliffhanger. :O

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll make sure to pick up with Bart and his friends' adventure here soon, not sure exactly when I'll slip in a chapter about them but be aware there will be several detailing whats going on with them as we go. For now though the next chapter should be published in the next few weeks if all goes according to plan.

Thanks for reading!

P.S.- Yes, Samurai, you're right compliant is the right word to use. I don't know what I was thinking I must have just been hazy on the meaning of complacent.


End file.
